Remembering You
by linnanna
Summary: Edward finds himself beaten up in a alley when police chief Swan finds him and brings him home, while there he mets chief Swans beautiful but very clumpsy daughter Bella. and the sparks fly. there is just one thing... Bella recognize Edward from somewhere
1. Chapter 1

After waking up that morning I had no idea were to go or what to think.

I have always been independent in my life. My parents divorced when I was five but my mom re-married when I was twelve. But my dad on the other hand;, never did. He always used to say that I was the only girl in his life and that that would never change. So after my mom left it was only me and my dad and we looked after each other.

And I think that is why I grow up faster than usual.

I cooked sometimes and did all the laundry by the time I was eleven. And by the time I was fourteen I did ALL the cooking, but don´t get me wrong I loved to cook, I still do. And it was nice to do it, to always expect someone when it was time for dinner and of course to have the time to think.

But when I think back at that time, the day I first saw him, the day when my dad, Charlie, brought him home to our house. That memory will always haunt my mind.

It was august 13, and I remember that because it was exactly one month until my 18 birthday.

I stood in the kitchen and was making homemade pizza, when I saw my dad´s car rolling up the driveway. But I fast started to chop the cheese and ham in small pieces.

I heard the front door opening,

"Hi dad. How was work?" I asked.

"hmm, well, it was interesting…" I heard him muttered from the other side of the doorway.

I put down the knife I was using and began to walk out to the hall, that's when I saw him…  
>his bronzy all messed-up hair caught all my attention at first, but when I began to travel my eyes down south, I noticed his slim but also very muscular body. He wore a white V neck cotton t-shirt, that hug his wide chest, a pair of blue worn-out jeans, that sat perfectly on his hips and a pair of black sneakers.<p>

It wasn't until after a few milliseconds that I noticed that he was all covered in dirt. I forced my eyes to look up in his face, and _oh my god…_

That most have been the most beautiful face that I have ever seen but I also noticed blood on his lip and when I looked up to his eyes I saw a big black mark around his right eye, well it was starting to turn blue…and that's when he looked at me…

_Shit _

I think I might have gasped for air, his emerald green eyes locked with mine and he smirked. And immediately I recognised those eyes, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Right before I was about to lose my mind, by over-thinking, I heard my dad clear his throat.

"Bella, this is Edward. Edward this is Bella. My daughter." And by that my dad started to unbuckled his gun and take of his jacket.

"Hello, it´s nice to see you." Edward said, and winked at me and did that dazzling smirk one more time before he followed my fathers lead and took of his shoes by the door.

"Yeah you to…"

That's when my father decided to speak up again

"Edward here, is going to stay here with us for a little while. And because we don't have an extra room to put him in, he's going to sleep on a mattress on the floor in your room. Is that okay?"

"Ehm, yeah I guess… wait…WHAT?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****  
><strong>**Hi guys, I never thought this story would be liked so fast. Thank you all!**

**I'm sorry that I accidentally updated the first chapter twice, I'm not used to this, so I m****ight have pushed all the wrong buttons, but again, I'm so sorry!**

**And right now I guess I have to continue the story, can't let you down this fast, now can I? ;)**

**so yeah, let's start then!**

_"__Ehm, yeah I guess… wait…WHAT?" I yelled at the top of my lungs__._

He is going to stay here? Was he serious?

I looked at my father and he had a _death serious_-face.

_Fuck._

I started walking gracefully back to the kitchen and was silent praying they wouldn't be asking about my sudden wrath.

But I wasn't so lucky, I trip over the edge of the kitchen carpet and was about to crash my face to the floor for real this time. When I felt big arms around my waist to hold me up. I turned my head slowly to look over my shoulder to see who it was…

I met two big brown concerned eyes, so similar to my own and let out a sigh.

"You're okay there, Bells?"

My dad helped me up to my feet and I pushed down my shirt.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" that question I asked more to myself then to the two men standing around me, looking concerned.

Why do I react like this? He is just a boy, my dad dragged home. Why _did _he drag him home?

"Ohh I don't know. Maybe because you're looking at the boy like he is a piece of meat…" my dad started muttered again before stomping out to the kitchen.

Edward just stood there, his eyes followed my dads back. He took one fast look at me, then he walked to the kitchen table and sat down next to my father.

I stood in the hall and just stared at the spot where Edward had just been in. It felt like minutes before I came to my senses again.

I walked back to the kitchen sink, where I had been for the last half hour before Charlie and Edward came through the front door.

I was about to smudge out the tomato sauce over the pizza dough. When I heard Charlie speak up again.

"Come on, Edward. Let's get you cleaned up and in some other clothes, before dinners ready."

The both men climbed up the stairs and I heard them enter my dads bedroom. About five minutes later, Charlie re-entered the kitchen and took a slice of mushroom when he past the kitchen counter and sat down by the table again.

I began to feel impatient and started to ask;

"So, who is this…Edward, and what is he doing here?"

My dad swallowed the last bit of mushroom and started talking.

" His name is Edward Masen, has just turn 17 and is from Seattle." He paused and looked at me.

"okay, go on." I waved the hand I was holding the spoon in, to get him to continued.

" I found him in the alley behind that new game store by Russell street when I was patrolling. He said that he didn't know how he got there but that he was on a road trip with a few friends but he don't know where they are now."

" okay. Do you know what happened to him?"

" I have no clue."

"But…why is he here?"

My dad stared at me for a few seconds, before saying;

"You don't think I would let him stay in that alley, all dirty and hurt, do you?"

"I don't know…it's just that we don't know him. He could be a criminal for all we know. And you are letting him sleep on the floor in _my_ room?"

"ooh, you bet he is…" he said, almost like a whisper so I wouldn't hear. Then he quick added, "but there is no worries, I will be behind the door next to you. And you do know that I am the police chief of this town, right?" he said with a wink and a smile before picking up the paper to read again.

"yeah, right" I added mostly for myself.

Both Charlie and I looked up when we heard the last step on the stair creak.

"I got to fix that at some point" I said, but it came out louder than I thought and Charlie was quick to give me a respond.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I will do it when I'm free." And with that he looked up at me and smiled. I found myself smiling back.

I heard a small cough behind me, and turned straight away.

"Can I do something to help?"

I think I gasped, I looked him up and down and noticed he was wearing one of my fathers old flannel shirt and black jeans. I have always hated those shirts, but on him they looked good, _very good…_

"Ah, I see they fit." Charlie pushed in, and waked me up from my daydreaming.

"Yes, thanks for the clothes, Mr Swan."

Charlie just smiled and nodded before turning back to the paper.

"So… can I do something to help?" he asked one more time.

I just looked at him and nodded. I cough a little to find my voice.

"Yes, there is, you can spread out the ingredients out on the pizza. If you like…"

"Yeah, sure." He said and smiled at me. It wasn't that smirk this time, just an ordinary smile… but still.

…

It was a quiet dinner and after we finished, Charlie stood up and thanked for the dinner before putting the plate in the dish and walking in to the living room to watch TV, what ever it was he was watching i have no idea.

I walked over to the sink to fill it with water when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Would you like some help?"

I turned around and smiled "No, it's okay. You can go the living room with Charlie if you like."

"Are you sure?"

"Yepp."

"Okay then…"

And with that I started my usually routine. I wash the dishes and dried it.

I then went down to the laundry room to wash some white, then I remembered Edwards clothes, and went up to get them. When I was on my way down the stairs again, with the shirt and jeans in hand, I ran into someone.

"I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. Is that my shirt?"

"Yeah, I thought I would wash them for you." And suddenly I felt very uncomfortable. I had just been up the stairs to get his clothes without asking. Well yeah, they were all dirty and stuff, but still, so I quick added,

"If that's okay?"

"Sure. That's very nice of you."

I felt my cheeks turn a little red, and I think he noticed because he flashed me that adorable smirk and I blush even more. I ducked my head down and walked with fast steps down to the basement again.

After I was done with all the chores it was about eleven PM. I went to turn off all the lights and get ready for bed. When I got to the living room, I noticed that Charlie already gone up to bed. I went around the sofa to get to the TV and turn it off. When I turned around I saw Edward laying on the sofa snoring a little. He looked so innocent and cute. I smiled and stretched to get the blanket that hung over the armchair. I spread it over his body and he shifted a little in his sleep.

I looked at him one more time, and as a reflex I smiled again.

When I later went to bed, I felt happy for some reason. Like everything was right…

I didn't lay awake for long, slumber found me fast and a fell into a very pleasant dream, about a boy and a girl playing on a playground.

**That´s chapter 2.**

**It´s really hard to write this kind of stuff. And I know this chapter wasn´t so long.**

**But it´s just the start ;)**

**It will probably be some time to next update, but not to much, I promise!**

**See ya´!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, for the reviews! :D**

**Here is another chapther :) Wow I work fast ;)**

**i hoped you will like this chapter, and pay some attention ;)**

**Let´s read!**

When I woke up that morning I was glad that Edward had fallen asleep on the couch downstairs. Because I was woken up by myself panting and sweating.

I had just had a dream that felt so very real, but it couldn't be, right?

I pictured that little boy in my dreams in my head, he was holding the little girls hand while he was leading her over to the swing set. They looked so happy, so innocent.

I brushed that thought away and started to climb out of bed. But before do so, I checked the clock, 8 AM. Hmm, Charlie would be long gone, he usually leave home around six.

I picked up some underwear and a new pair of jeans and my favourite t-shirt, an old worn out The Beatles shirt, it used to be my dads but he had grown out it so he gave it to me. And left for the bathroom.

I listen carefully to see if I picked up some noise from downstairs. I didn't, but I did feel the smell of new made coffee. Was Edward downstairs? Wouldn't he have left with Charlie to the police station or something? Did I feel uncomfortable?

The answer is, no. it didn't, that's weird. He is practically a stranger to me, right?

I shrugged off the thought and headed to the bathroom.

After a nice and warm shower I got dressed and put my hair up in a bun on the top of my head.

I thought I would start working in the garden, the flower bed outside the kitchen window could use a fresh up. I _did_ just have about a week left before school started again. My senior year. I actually missed my friends, specially Alice, but I talk to hear yesterday morning, she said she would be home a day or so before school start. And she promised to call again in a few days.

I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen.

I stopped by the coffeemaker to get some coffee and took a sip. I then moved my head to the table, where I saw Edward sit, reading the newspaper.

"God morning" I said.

He looked up from the paper and smiled, "God morning"

"Shouldn´t you be down at the station?"

"Nope. Your dad said he got all information he needed, so it was just a waste of time to tag along. He said I could stay here and give you some company instead."

"oh, okay."

"So, what are we up to today, Miss Swan?" he said with a wink, while he put down the paper.

"Uhm, I thought I was about to clean up the garden and some other stuff. But you don't have to help me, it's alright, really"

"Nonsense. I will help you. It could be fun" and he flashed me that beautiful smiled one more time before standing up. "Should we walk outside then?"

"Yeah, I just have to get the tools from the garage."

"I'm right behind you."

We went to the garage in silent and returned to the lawn on the backside. Edward started to collect all the leave into a basket. I on the other hand went down on my knees by the flowers to pick all the weeds from the ground.

I really like the company and the silent that went down on us. It was nice. I started to think about what to do for dinner tonight, when Edward broke the silent.

"Aren't you curious about me? I mean, you must wonder who I am and where I'm from, I mean, or maybe you don't, I don't know…" he started rambling like he was nervous or something.

"Should I be?"

"What?"

"Be curious about you?"

"I don't know. Maybe…?" he said with a hint of a smile

"Okay, then. I know what your name is, Edward Masen, right?"

"Right"

"And that you´re from Seattle, right?"

"Right" he nodded. "Wait, what? How did you know that?" he looked confused.

"My dad told me yesterday"

"What else did he say?" was that relief?

"Nothing much, just that your name was Edward Masen and that you're from Seattle. And oh, you're 17, is that right?"

"That's about right" he said with a smile, "Nothing else?" he asked a little hurt.

"No, nothing else" I said with a goofy smile.

"Okay"

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I don´t thinks so, no" and by that he started to collect the leaves again and we fell into a silent rhythm again.

It must have been a about ten minutes later that Edward spoke up again,

"What about you, Bella?"

"What about me?" I asked, and was now the one to be confused.

"You are 18, am I right?"

"Yeeess…but how di…" he cut me of before I got the chance to end my sentence.

"Lucky guess"

"Well, technical I'm still 17, my birthday isn't until September."

"Right"

"Yeah"

We worked for a few more minutes, until I got a feeling that I should maybe say something. I didn´t longer feel comfortable about the silent. So I asked the first question that popped in to my head.

"Do you got any siblings, Edward?" You can ask a person that right?

He snapped his head to my direction and smiled again.

"Yes, I got a big brother, Emmett. He is about 19."

Emmett, Emmett..._Emmett. _Didn´t ring any bell.

"That should have been fun, growing up with an older brother."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. He has always got my back, he's one of my best friends"

When he mentioned that, about, _always having his back_, I focused my attention to his black eye. Where was his big brother then?

"Where was he when you got that black eye?" I pointed to the mark around his right eye and when he shifted his weight from his left foot till his right, so that the sunlight reflected on the bruise. I noticed that the mark was more blue, started to turn yellow, than black today.

"I was actually on a road trip with him and a friend. We were going to find…_something. _When I got beaten up by a guy here in Forks."

"Why would you be beaten up by a guy…_here?_" I had to asked, because almost everyone knew each other here. So it didn´t make sense to be a fight between anyone.

He looked away from me to fix his eyes on the ground around his feet. Then he looked up with a hurt look in his eyes. And I immediately got the feeling to get up from my spot on the ground to go and comforting him. But I didn´t.

"Because…" he stopped mid-sentence, when we both heard a car driving up on the drivers way.

"My dad."

"We were out here a lot longer than we thought, huh?"

I had to laugh a little to that.

"Yeah, we were. And I didn't even think about starting dinner." I began to stand up, I was a little stiff from sitting on the ground for so long. i brushed away the dirt from my knees before looking up on Edward.

"I will help you." He said with a smile.

"That would be nice." And I returned the smile.

I didn't lie, I actually thought it would be nice. After today, I feel really comfortable around Edward, it felt naturally.

We decided to make lasagna. I usually don't do that, but it turned out really nice.  
>and with Edward there, did it even better. Edward was the one going a little <em>chief<em> in the kitchen. He said he often did this meal with his mother, so I let him to all the hard work, meanwhile's I did the salad to go with it. He also told me a little more about his mother, like; she loved being out in the garden and grow new kinds of flowers and other stuff that you later can eat. For to then try to come up with new ideas for recipes. He said that ever since he was old enough to be working in the kitchen, he often helped her. And by that had a little ideas up his sleeve.

"You can't mean, that you are going to have coconut milk in the sauce?" I asked a little wondering and disgust.

"Of course I'm." he said with a big grin. And poured some in the pot.

"But, that most be soo disgusting."

"Trust me, after you have tried this, you will be thanking me, big time."

I started giggling and think on different things that could show him my gratitude. But pushed that thought away as fast as it popped into my head. I just met the guy! God!

"Fine." I said and smiled at him, then continuing slice up the cucumber.

"What are you kids up to? What's for dinner?" we hadn't noticed Charlie entering the kitchen so we both jumped a little by his voice.

"Lasagna." I answered.

"Sounds good, Bells."

"Yeah, I hope so…" I muttered quiet to myself, but Edward heard it anyway.

"Hey!" he had grabbed the dishtowel from the oven and was now hitting it on my hip.  
>"I said, you would like it, didn't I?"<p>

"Yeah, yeah. We will see." I said with a big grin.

Charlie muttered something about "_kids…_" then left for the living room again.

Edward and I continued with dinner and was seated by the table an half hour later.  
>And I have to admitted, the lasagna was heavenly! I mean it was the best lasagna I had ever eaten. For only be 17, Edward is an excellent cook. But I didn't say that do him of course, then he would just had thrown a <em>told you so<em> in my face, and I wasn´t up for that.

I have to say that the rest of the evening went by pretty well. Edward helped me with the dish, then we spent some time with Charlie in front of the TV, there was some movie on, it was really good, funny, but I can't remember what it was called.

Edward crossed my mind a lot that evening. I tried to place him, but it didn't go so well. All I could come up with was that I maybe had seen him in school but then I remembered that he lived in Seattle, so that ruined that scenario.

I saw that Charlie was about to get up from the sofa. I looked over at the clock on the wall by the desk, 11.30. Wow, time flew by fast!

"Well, i´m going up for bed. God night, kids."

"Night, dad."

"God night, Mr Swan."

"Please, Edward. Call me Charlie." He said with a smile before he headed up the stairs.

I took the remote from the coffee table and started flip through some of the channels. But I didn´t find a damn thing, it was just the same old usual, _Simpsons, How I met your mother, Scrubs. _So I turned to Edward to see if he wanted to have the remote, but before I got the chance so ask. I caught him watching me. And, _oh my_… those eyes again, so sparkling and alive. I looked at him a little more before asking.

"What?"

He smiled. "You are so beautiful."

That shocked me. I'm pretty sure that my jaw was in my knee right then. I just looked him in the eyes. He reached his hand so it was on my chin, it felt like I got goose bumps just by his touch. He then leaned forward, slowly.  
>And something in me snapped, I cleared my throat and stood up.<p>

"I'm sorry. But I should really go to bed." I felt that my cheeks was starting to burn again. I then remember that he was supposed to sleep in my room. But after this? No, I rather not.  
>So I turned my gaze to him, "if you want to sleep on the mattress tonight, please let me know now."<p>

He flinched a little. Maybe that came out a little hard?

"No, I can sleep on the sofa. It's okay."

I took one last look at him and started to turn around when my stupid foot got caught in the stupid leg of the sofa.

"_SHIT_!" oh god, that hurts!

"Are you okay? Bella?" I turned around again, very carefully, for not tot he same mistake again. He reached out his hands and placed them on my hips, to steady me, because I was standing on only one foot. And he must have seen that I was about to lose my balance.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just peachy." I said through clenched teeth.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, totally" I started to walk around a little outside the coffee table, just to prove my point.  
>"See. I'm fine."<p>

"Okay…" he didn't sound convinced. But I didn't care. So I began to walk to the stairs.

"Yepp. God night, Edward." I called before I took the first step on the stairs. But I think it came out a little more forcefully than I meant to.

I heard him say something like, _God night, my Bella_. But I'm not exactly sure. So I didn't give it a second thought.

When I finally reached my bedroom, I through myself on the bed and pulled my foot up to my chest. _Damn_, that kicking your foot into a leg to a table would hurt so much, huh?  
>When the pain started to go away, I dragged myself out of bed and in to the bathroom to do my nightly routines. I went back to my room and plugged my iPod in before I laid down on the bed. I then scrolled down to one of my favourite songs, <em>Time After Time<em> by Eva Cassidy.  
>I remember my mom always playing it when I was little, before she left. The song always calmed me down and that's what I needed now, so I sat the song on repeat and after a few times a fell asleep.<p>

**reviews is always appreciated!  
><strong>**So, Please tell me what you think? :)  
>thanks guys!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I thought I would give you an EPOV, so you maybe get the story a little bit more.  
>it´s a pretty short one, but like I said, it´s just so you get it. His side of the story I mean ;)<strong>

**so yeah, let´s read then! :)**

EPOV

I watched her walk up the stairs and close her bedroom door. I sat back down on the sofa letting out a sigh. This wasn't suppose to happen, not like this.

When I had found that box on the attic back home, I thought this was my chance to meet her again. But it turned out different than what I had imagined. _She didn't even recognize me!_

What had happened to her?

Sure, my mom told me a little about her, how she had changed since we left, since her mother left. And that was years ago. But, yes, she seems so much better, she seems happy. And I'm glad that she is, that's all I ever wanted. I mean I was only five at the time, but I remember what I have been told through the years. And by that, maybe I shouldn't be surprise about Bella not recognize me, she was only six, but still.  
>But when I walked through that front door yesterday, I thought I saw a glimpse of recognizing. Like she actually saw that it was <em>me.<em>

I thought back on when Charlie found me;

_I opened my eyes slowly, feeling the sting in my right eye, I shout them close fast again. _

_I tried again, slower this time. I looked around me, taking in the view. Where am I?_

_In __an alley?_

_Oh, that's right, I was in a fight yesterday or was it today? But how did I end up here?_

_I remembered the night briefly, my head hurt a little. I remember Emmett, Jasper and I sign in on a hotel, or it wasn't like a hotel, not that fancy at all, more like a Bed and Breakfast, yes like a Bed and Breakfast. God, I hate those._

_We were taking a road trip to our old hometown, well Emmetts and mine. Jasper is a long time friend from Seattle, born and raised there. Anyway, we were on our way to Forks but it got dark so we decided to sign us in on a hotel, in this case; an B&B._

_But I was so eager to find her__..._

_She was all I could think about since the day I helped my mother clean the attic, when I found the box with my childhood stuff. The little white bunny with __a little blue outfit. It was from her. My mother told me, I got it on my fifth birthday from her and that I always carried it with me. When she told me the story about it, I remembered her…so I did what any kid would have done, I asked my mother more about her, where she is today, etc._

_So one thing led to another, I decided to take a road trip with two of my best friends to find her again._

_And m__aybe I was stupid leaving the room we were staying in and find her on my own…_

_I tried standing up, it went really good, nothing broken there, noted._

_I heard a car coming closer, I looked up just as the, how was driving, stopped._

_Shit, a cop. _

"_What are you doing here, kid? Isn't it over your bedtime?" the man said with a very dark and maybe a little old voice, if that makes sense._

"_I'm…I…I don't know…" I stammered. Because really, I didn't know. I remember standing outside a dinner, and from the smell of it I could tell that I was now behind it._

_And __that's what I told the officer. That I was asking a guy for some direction and in the next second I was hit in the head and everything went black. _

"_What's your name, son?" the officer asked. His eyes in a little pad in his left hand and a pen in the other. Ready to write down the information, I guess._

"_Edward, Edward Cullen."_

_He then looked up and had a weird look in his face like I had just slapped him. He looked at me as he recognized me. He then tilted his head and asked more to himself than to me._

"_Cullen, huh?"_

_But I nodded anyways._

"_Well, I don't know if you recognize me, son. But I'm Charlie Swan. I'm an old friend of your parents when they used to live here."_

_Swan? As in Bella Swan? _

_I look in to his eyes and had my answer; she had her father's eyes. Chocolate brown, just as I remember them._

"_Yes, sir. I remember you."_

"_Well, what are you doing here, back in old charming Forks?" he smiled and added,  
>"and what on earth are you doing back here,<em>_" he slapped out his hands to wave them around, to prove his point,and continued " with an black eye? Does it hurt?" he squeezed his eyes and looked a little closer._

"_Actually…I was trying to find your daughter, Bella, sir." He blinked a little at that statement." And to answer your other question; I have absolutely no idea what I am doing back here. And no, it doesn't hurt, not much, really." I smiled._

"_You are here to see Bella?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Well, that was a surprise" he muttered to himself. He quickly looked up and smiled._

"_You look good, kid. except for the black eye. Are the whole family in town?"_

"_Uhm, no. It's just me and my big brother Emmett and a friend of us. You remember Emmett?" I asked._

"_Oh yes , of course." He said and laughed a little._

_I laughed along with him._

_But the laughter soon died out and his face turned serious._

"_Where are you staying, then?"_

"_At a small B&B by__ the highway."_

"_I hate B&B´s."_

"_I couldn't agree with you more." I laughed._

"_You should stay with us, Edward. And you will be seeing Bella a lot more if you did."_

_I smiled at the idea. Being in Bella's house after so many years. But then I remember my brother and Jasper._

"_I don't know, sir. I don't even think my brother knows I'm here. I should really call him. Do you have a cell phone, I can barrow?"_

"_Of course, son. Here you go." He gave me an old phone, that looked more like a brick than a cell phone. I turned and walked a few step, so I could talk in privately, I then quickly pushed in the number to our room and after only just a few tons Emmett picked up._

"_Edward?"_

"_Yes, Emmett, it's me."_

"_Oh, thank god. Where the hell have you been, dude? When I got out of the shower you were gone and Jasper said you were just down in the dining hall. But when I got down there to get you, you weren't even there! I almost panicked, man! And after that, all I could think was what to tell mom. That I lost my baby brother in a town, you probably don't even remember! I mean…"_

_I couldn't take his ramblings any more so I shouted his name in to the phone,_

"_EMMETT!"_

_That silenced him, because it got really quiet on the other end of the phone._

"_G__eez, dude. Want to make me deaf much?" he laughed a little._

"_Sorry, but you wouldn't stop talking."_

"_Well, you know how I am under pressure, little brother." _

"_Look," I said and took a deep breath and told him all about the night. All from the fight to the police chief Swan._

"_Shit, man. Are you sure it's him?" he asked after a few minutes of silent._

"_Of course I'm sure. I mean how many has Swan as their last name here in Forks? They all have to be related, right?" I chuckled little to that. _

"_Yeah, probably. So are you going to stay with them? It will spare you some time."_

"_Yes, I think I will. Is it okay with you guys?"_

"_Dude, you don't even have to ask. This is why we drove down here for. Go get her, tiger!"_

_I laughed and said my goodbyes I then turned around and walked back to Charlie._

"_Mr Swan?"_

_He looked up at me,_

"_Yes?"_

"_I would like to take you up on your offer."_

_He __smiled and led me to the car. _

…

I smiled a little to the memory. He had asked me halfway through the ride why I was here and I had told him everything; the attic, the box, the bunny, the story my mother told me. I remember how he just nodded as I talked, but when I told him about the story mom told me, he flinched a little, as to a bad memory.

I heard a door slam upstairs. I guessed it was the bathroom door because after a few moments I heard it again and then another door, which has to be Bella's bedrooms door close.

I lay back on the sofa, pulled the blanket up to my chest then placed my arms back behind my head.

I began thinking about when I first saw her yesterday after twelve years apart;

…

_I followed Charlie up the stairs at the porch. I took in the house, and saw that it looked exactly as in the photo at home with us all there__; my mom and dad, Emmett and me. Charlie and Renee, Bella's long gone mother, and of course Bella._

_He opened the front door, and we heard some noise from the kitchen along with a voice saying;_

"_Hi dad. How was work?"_

_Charlie turned to look at me and smiled, I returned it. He then muttered something like,_

"_Hmm, well, it was interesting…"_

_She then appeared before me and, shit…_

_It looked like she was checking me out and when she then met my eyes I saw that they were exactly the same. All of her looked practically the same, but her hair was a little longer and her body was about to turn very female. Under her black top you could see the curve of her hips. I had to smile and I heard her gasp. _

…

I smiled. She really was beautiful. She always has been, I guess. And this afternoon had been great, more than great actually, it was perfect. She told me what Charlie had said to her, and I was a little bit relief to hear that he hadn't told her everything.  
>We then made dinner, my favourite, lasagna. In my mom's recipe. She told me it was disgusting to ad coconut milk in the sauce but I saw he eyes spark when we ate, she liked it.<p>

I chuckled at the memory but the chuckle turn into a yawned and I closed my eyes. It wasn't many moments later that I fell into to a dreamless sleep.

**that´s chapter 4!  
><strong>**please review, it would mean a lot! please, please, _please? :D_**

**until next time!  
> linn_  
><em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reviewing and put the story in "story alert", it means a lot! **

**i just wanted to say that the songs in the chapter don´t actually have a meaning. it´s just some songs that I have heard on the radio lately. but if you think they fit in the chapter THAT way, that´s totally okay! ;D**

**tell me what you think!  
><strong>

**Let´s read!**

I cracked my left eye open just a little. The reflect from the sunlight made me shut it closed immediately. I turned my whole body so that I was now on my stomach and put my pillow over my head. I breathed in and left out a big sigh.

I then turned my head to the right so I could se what the time was, 8 o'clock. _Good._

Then I would have the rest of the day to do some cleaning.  
>I begun to sit up and swung my leg over to the left side and stood up. I yawned. <em>God, I was still tired.<em>

I hadn't got that much sleep. Always when I tried to close my eyes and sleep, he popped up behind my eyelids. I thought about yesterday, he had said that I was beautiful_, beautiful_. I had never heard any guy say that to me, not even a girl when I think about it…

And then he had leaned forward like he wanted to kiss me. I didn't know what to do, I have never been kissed before! Yes, I'm seventeen years old, nearly eighteen for god sake, and I have never been kissed!  
>But I never thought about it like that, I usually just thought that it will come when it comes. When I meet the right one. And yesterday when I understood what he was about to do, it just snapped with in me. So I did what first come up in my mind, I began to say good night when I hit my toe in the coffee table. I looked down at my toe now and wiggled it a little, I didn't feel anything anymore. I smiled a little, remembered how the pain began to take over me last night. And how of an asshole I had been to Edward. The smile immediately fainted away.<p>

Did it really come out that harsh? I'm an _idiot!_

I walked to the bathroom and then down to the kitchen. It was no one there, neither in the living room. I looked down in the laundry room. Nothing.

I walked up to the kitchen again and saw the note on the table;

_Bells,_

_Edward and I have left to go down to the station. We will be home before dinner, I hope._

_Love, dad._

Okay, so I have the whole house for myself today. Let's get started then.

I started to bring up the mop from the basement and laid it in water when I brought out the rugs to the backside to dust them of.  
>When I came in again I put on some music on my lap top, which I had put on the table in the kitchen. I pressed play, and turned up the volume.<p>

_Hot stuff _by Donna Summer came out of the speakers. This song was mine and Alice´s favourite.

I started to sing along with it and dance. If someone would have come in, in that very moment they most have thought I was crazy.

_Sittin here eatin' my heart out waitin'_

_Waitin' for some lover to call_

_Dialed about a thousand numbers lately_

_Almost rang the phone off the wall_

I hummed along with the song and when it was time for the refrain I sang out the words on top of my lungs.

"Lookin for some hot stuff baby this evenin', I need some hot stuff baby tonight, I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'" I breathed in…

"Gotta have some hot stuff, Gotta have some lovin' tonight - hot stuff" and again…

"I need some hot stuff,… I want some hot stuff,… I need some hot stuuuff!"

Right then I heard my cell phone ring.

_Shit! _

I was almost out of breath when I finally found my phone on my writing desk in my room.

"Hello." I said and breathed in some new air.

"Guess what!" a girls voice screamed happy. _Alice. _

"What?" I asked.

"I'm coming home! Like,…" she cheered. I had began walking down the stairs and Alice stopped mid-sentence. "is that _Hot stuff_ with Donna Summer?" she asked with a hint of a smile in her voice. I had to laugh.

"Yes." And right then the refrain started up again and we both sang to it this time.

"Lookin for some hot stuff baby this evenin', I need some hot stuff baby tonight, I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'."

"Gotta have some hot stuff

Gotta have some lovin' tonight - hot stuff."

"I need some hot stuff

I want some hot stuff

I need some hot stuuuff!" we held the last ton as long as we could and started to laugh hysterical. _I really missed Alice_, I thought.

"It was a while since we last heard or even sang that song" she said when we were able to breath again.

"It sure is." I said and smiled.

"I have missed you, Bells"

"I miss you too, Alice."

"Good. Because we are going shopping!" she giggled and went quiet. Just waiting for it.

"Alice…" I hadn´t even the chance to say out her name properly.

"Bella. School starts in, what? A week? We HAVE to buy some new clothes and make up and stuff." And there it was. She always had a reason to go shopping. Don't get me wrong, I actually like shopping. When I could look and buy the clothes _I_ wanted. Then, I really enjoyed it. But when I went with Alice. Then she always wanted to buy me skirts and stuff, and that is really not my thing. I'm more of a pants-type.  
>But she did have right this time. School will start in a few days and I could use some new clothes.<p>

"Okay, Alice"

"Yes!" she cheered. _Really_ load.

"Will you be ready in an hour?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Great. I will pick you up then. See ya´in a few." She then hanged up.

I went in to the kitchen for, I have no idea how many times, to turn off the lap top. By now the song _Whenever, Wherever_by Shakira was playing. I smiled, when ever I hear that song I always think of the video, when she is crawling in the mud.

I was almost done when Alice honked outside. I ran upstairs to get my jacket and wallet, then ran down again and in to the kitchen and wrote a note quick to Charlie about where i was.

"Hi!" she called with a big smile.

"Hey!" I smiled

"Your ready." Just then I had put the seatbelt in the…thing you are suppose to put it in. Does it even have a name? I laughed a little to myself.

"All set." I said and we were of.

…

We were at so many stores that I lost counting. But I had got two new pair of jeans a new hoodie and some new underwear. I was happy, Alice hadn't forced me to buy anything, not yet anyway.

We rounded a corner and Alice's eyes went wide.

"What?" I asked and looked the way she was looking.

"Do you see that, midnight blue dress in the window by the ugly bag?" she pointed to a window across the street.

And, _wow, _that was a really nice dress. It was very simple but still elegant and classy and somehow it was me. I liked it. And by the look on Alice face, she did too.

I laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked and I could see the smile not far away.

"Your face. You looked so cute. Like a little girl." I smiled at her.

She laughed, "Oh well, thank you" she said with a little curtsy.  
>"Now, will you go and try the dress?"<p>

And with my answer I know it will follow with a _really?_

"Yes, please." I said and hooked my arm with hers.

"Really?" hihi, told you.

"Yepp." I turned my head so I could look at her and smiled.

"Well, let's go then!" and by that Alice almost ran to the second-hand store with me after.

We were met by the lady who owned the store asking if she could help us. Alice immediately started talking.

"Yes, you can. We would like to try on the dress in that window, please." She said with an adorable smile and pointed to the window. I swear, she can get away with almost everything with that smile.

The lady got us the dress and showed us the fitting room.

I got the dress on me really easy and took one more look in the mirror. I thought back on last night when Edward told me I was beautiful. And with this dress on, I couldn't help but smile, I looked beautiful.

Alice woke me up from my daydreaming.

"Are you done yet? Do you need help zipping it up?"

I open the door to the fitting room to be met by Alice.

Was that a gasped? Yeah, I think it was. I looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"It's perfect, Bells." She smiled and added "this most be the first time, like ever, I have seen you in a dress." I laughed.

"Yeah, I think it is." I said, trying to look a little thoughtful.

"You will buy it, right?"

"Yeah." I looked down at me then into the reflection in the mirror. "Yes. Defiantly."  
>I looked over at Alice, she smiled again and I returned it. She then went to the cash register, where the lady was and said "we will take it."<p>

We walked out of the store, we both had a smile on our faces. When Alice's stomach growled.

"Pizza?" I asked.

She nodded and we headed for the car. We ate at this cute little restaurant called Pete's. we talked more about Alice's trip with her family and about school.

"What about you, Bella? What's new?" she asked while she picked up her fourth slice of pizza.

"Dad brought home this guy a few days ago." I said after I chewed down the pizza.

"What is his name?"

"Edward."

"Why did your dad bring him home?"

I remember what my dad said after I asked_; "You don't think I would let him stay in that alley, all dirty and hurt, do you?"_

"He just said that he couldn't let him stay where he found him."

"Where was he then?"

"In an alley. He had a black eye and his clothes were dirty."

"Is he cute?" that was a question only Alice would ask in a situation like this. I looked up from my plate and saw her jumping a little in her seat. I smiled.

Did I think he was cute? Defiantly.

"Ohh, you are smiling. Is that a yes?"

I smiled even bigger and said "yes."

"But, Alice."

"Hmm." Was all she could say, because she had her mouth full of pizza again.

"There is just one thing; I think I recognize him from somewhere. I mean, he look very familiar. But I don't know, maybe…"

Alice cut me off by her question.

"What's his last name?"

"Masen."

"Never heard of it."

"He is from Seattle."

"Well, that explains it." she shrugged her shoulders.

We didn't talk more about it. We just ate our pizza and talked more about school. And Alice being Alice, just have to bring up Tyler.

"Are you happy about seeing Tyler again?" she asked with a wink and then fell into a hysterical laughter again.

I throw a pizza crust at her, and she stopped but still had a smile on her face.

"Don't even mention him, Alice." I said while I took a sip out of my coke.

"You are right. I'm sorry."

"Don´t you think he would be tired by now, to be so called, "in love" with me?" I asked and added some air quote to, in love.

Tyler had said since fifth grade that he was in love with me and that he would do anything for me. In the beginning I thought it was cute but when we grow older it was just ridiculous and annoying. He had even told a guy that was about to ask me out, to stay, and I quote, "the hell away from her". I couldn't believe it when I heard about it.  
>Since then, every time he comes up to me to talk, I tell him to go to hell.<p>

"Hello, earth to Bella." Alice waved her hand in front of me.

"Sorry. Just thinking. What did you say?" I asked with a little smile.

"That, I don't think you will be getting rid of him this year either." She said with a little stiff smile. But added; "But see it from the bright side, this will be our last year. So in a year we will be out of here and no more Tyler." She winked.

"Thanks, Alice." I said and smiled.

We ate the rest in silence. Then we headed home. We put the radio on and we sang at the top of our lungs every time it was a song we could the lyrics to. And if you have met me and Alice, that is about every song.

Right now, it was Bon Jovi´s song, _It's My Life._

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted_

_No_

_silent prayer for the faith-departed  
>I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd<br>You're gonna hear my voice  
>When I shout it out loud<em>

_It's my life  
>It's now<em>_ or never  
>I ain't gonna live forever<br>I just want to live while I'm alive  
>(It's my life)<em>

_My heart is like an open highway  
>Like<em>_ Frankie said  
>I did it my way<br>I just wanna_

_live while I'm alive  
>It's my life<em>

"IT`S MYYYY LIIIIFEE!"

"Alice!" I laughed.

She started laugh with me so that we nearly drove of the road.

"Eyes on the road, missy." I said with a wink.

A few minutes later we were outside my house and Charlie's car was on the driveway.

"I call you later." Alice said when I opened the car door.

"Okay. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

I walked up the front porch and put the key in the lock. When I kicked of my shoes I heard my dad from the living room;

"Hey, Bells. Did you have a good time?"

I started walking to where my dad was, and saw both him and Edward on the couch watching some game that was on.

"Yeah, I did." I smiled.

Charlie turned around to meet my eyes. He smiled then looked down to my hands as I was still holding the bags.

"I see Alice had some saying to do?" he laughed then and Edward turned around and smiled when he saw me. I returned the smile and laughed a little to my dads joke.

"Well, yes. Maybe a little." I winked. And turned to walk up the stairs when Charlie said;

"Are you hungry? We were about to order some pizza, You want some?"

I stopped and chuckled, but what a heck, right? So I said;

"Sure. I'm just going up with the bags and wash my hands. You guys can order."

I stumbled up the stairs and throw the bags on the bed and put on a hoodie and some sweatpants then went to the bathroom.  
>When I got downstairs the pizza were already here, so I just sat down on the armchair next to the couch and took a slice with me.<p>

"Who's playing?" I asked.

"Seattle Seahawks and…" a cell phone rang just then. Charlie stood up and went to get it and muttered something like, "excuse me."

Charlie came back a few seconds later with the phone by his ear.

"Yeah, he's here…of course, just a second."

"It's for you, Edward."

Edward stood and walk over to where Charlie where and took the phone.

"Hello?" he walked out the front door and shut it behind him.

"Who was it?" I asked between bites.

"His brother."

"So, you found him then?"

"Yeah. But he is staying here a little bit longer anyways." Charlie looked over at me and winked. What was that about?

Before I got the chance to ask we were interrupted by Edward walking back inside.

"Yes, Emmett. I will talk to you then. Bye."

**That´s chapter 5!**

**sooo, we are meeting up with Emmett and Jasper in the next chapter. i wonder how that turns out ;)**

**would love to hear what you thought about the chapter! :D**

**until next time, take care.**

**/linn**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it! :D**

**Well here is new chapter, tell me what you think.**

**also, I would like to say thanks to my new Beta Reader, twilightreader916. Thank you! ;D**

"_Yes, Emmett. I will talk to you then. Bye."_

…

I looked over at Edward as he re-entered the living room then over at Charlie, who smiled.

"I hope its okay if my brother and a friend of us comes over tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Of course, son." Charlie smiled at Edward as he answered him.

Edward came back to the couch and joined us again. They spoke briefly about the game that was on, but I didn't really listen, it didn't even make sense to me. I mean, being tackled for fun? _How stupid_. Not to mention hurtful.

We all went to bed early that evening. Edward on the couch as the last couple of night, he didn't seem to mind and Charlie up to his bedroom and I to mine.

I fell asleep pretty quickly that night. I was probably exhausted from the shopping trip with Alice. You have no idea what that can do to you.

…

I woke up yet again to a sunny morning the day after. I did my usually routine and went downstairs to see an empty house. So I decided to do the cleaning today, it has to be done sooner or later, so why not sooner?

I picked up the mop from the laundry room, just like I had been doing the day before and started mopping the floor in the kitchen then the hall just outside.

I then went in to the living room to get the rug to do some dusting at it as well.

I went out to the backside and remembered the rugs that I had hung out yesterday. So I brought them in and replaced them with the one I just came out with. I then went back inside to continue what I was doing.

…

I ran upstairs, downstairs and then back upstairs with the laundry and other stuff that was misplaced. And by the time I got a chance to look at the clock I noticed it was almost three o'clock. So I grabbed my keys from the little table by the door and went out through the front door and in to my car, to go to the supermarket.

I decided to go with something easy, like spaghetti Bolognese. I went through the aisles at the market looking for the pasta when I ran in to someone. I was about to say sorry to the person I had bumped into, when I noticed who it was…

Tyler, _great_.

"Bella!" he practically sang out.

I just muttered his name when I tried to walk past him but he shoved his body to the direction I was heading.

"How's it going?" I looked up to meet his eyes; he had a big grin across his face. _Urk._

"Just fine, Tyler." I smiled a fake smile at him and tried to walk by him again. Hmm, not so lucky this time either.

"There was some guy here looking for you the other day." He said and I turned my head to look at him again when I spoke. I really didn´t want to talk to him.

"So?" I asked. "You probably kicked his ass so he ran away with his tail between his legs. And since it didn't looked to be something important, because this guy hasn't contacted me, what do I know, so why would I care?" I almost screamed at him.

"I don't know…" he looked down at his feet all of the sudden.

"Didn't think so." I hissed and walked away.

Thanks to Tyler I was now in a bad mood when I walked out of the store. And on top of that, it started raining. Great, just _great_.

I got in my car and started the engine. When I was safely on the road I pulled out my phone and checked the messengers; two from Alice. One that said to call her as soon as I saw the text and one that said I had missed a call from her. So I called her. Wouldn't be many minutes before she called again anyway.

After the second ring she answered.

"Hi, Bella!" she cheered.

"Hey, Alice. You called?"

"Yes. How about a sleepover? I thought I would head over at you house anyway, for some movie-night, but since it's going to rain tonight I thought we could have a sleepover. Because really, I wouldn't want to drive home in that kind of weather. So, _please_?" and I could hear the begging in the word _please_. And serious, who could say no to Alice? I chuckled at the thought.

But at the idea Alice brought up? Sure, I could need some more girls' time. Especially running into Tyler at the supermarket. I shivered just thinking about it.

"Sure, Alice. It sounds fun. And lucky for you I just bought popcorn." I laughed. Both Alice and I _loved_ popcorn. When we were kids we used to bury our faces in the bowl of popcorn, don´t ask me why, we just thought it was funny.

Alice was laughing with me before she said.

"But I am NOT doing that again. What if I get some serious heat damage on my beautiful skin?" I could just picture it, how she touched her cheek to prove her point. I laughed even harder. Alice was already making me feel better.

"Anyways, when can I come over?" She asked. I reach my hand up to my eyes to dry away the tears that had been escaping.

"I´m going to make some spaghetti Bolognese for dinner and we will eat around six I think. So you could come whenever you want after that."

"Great. Oh, and I bought some new movies when I was out of town, I will bring them over."

"Sounds good, I will see you in a few hours then."

"Yeah, Bye."

"Bye."

I ended the call on the phone and drove the last way home in silence. When I drove up the driveway the rain was pouring down. I quick opened the door and got the bags before I ran, fast, but still carefully so I wouldn't slip.  
>There was still no one home when I entered the house but it was just a little before four so it didn't surprise me.<p>

I ran upstairs to change. The rain had soaked me with its drops. When I got down again I started loading in the food where it belonged. It was now half past four. And I was done. I let out a big sigh.

I had nothing more to do, so I sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and drummed my fingers to the edge of the table. But that soon became annoying so I just sat there. In my loneliness.

I looked at the clock on the microwave; 04.33. It had gone three minutes. I stood up before I got depressed and walked upstairs and got my _Hush, Hush_ book by Becca Fitzpatrick.

I then walked back downstairs and lay down on the couch and began to read.

The time must have flown by because I was being pulled out of my reading-world when I heard my dad's car pull up. I ran to the kitchen to start dinner.

I heard a few voices outside before they stepped in. My dad and Edwards. But there were at least two more. I put some oil in a pan for the Bolognese and filled the pot with some water for the pasta before I went out to the doorway.

There _were_ two other guys coming in through the door. One that looked a lot like Edward but was bigger, more muscular and had short, almost black hair. The other one was a little shorter than both Edward and this guy, which must be Edwards's brother, Emmett. And he had blonde hair. He was actually kind of cute, if you think about it.

"Hey, Bella. This is my brother, Emmett." Edward said as he pointed to the guy I already guessed was him. "And this is our friend, Jasper." They both smiled and said a little hello.

"Hi, guys." I smiled and waved a little to them. "I was about to start dinner. I hope you are hungry?"

"Hell yes!" Emmett shouted with a so big grin that it was almost terrifying. Edward slapped him on the shoulder. Immediately that got Emmett's attention. Emmett rubbed his shoulder, like it hurt and mumbled something like, "well I am…"

I giggled and turned on my heel and went out to the kitchen yet again.

I started the sauce and broke the pasta in three different sizes before putting them in to the boiling water. I heard the guys from the living room, talking and laughing.

"How´s it going, Bells?" My dad appeared from behind me.

"Good. It´s almost done, just 2-3 minutes left. Just so the pasta is soft."

"It smells really good." He said and took a bit of cucumber of the cutting board.

I smiled. "Alice is coming over soon. We were going to have a sleepover. It´s that okay?"

"Of course it´s okay, sweetie." He hugged my shoulders and kissed me on the forehead before adding. "You could use some girl's time. You are always home, cleaning and stuff. Oh and by the way, the place looks great." He said with a winked before heading back to the living room to tell the rest of the guys that dinner was ready.

"Thanks!" I called out so he could hear.

"Any time!"

The boys returned in to the kitchen and Emmett almost skipped in, thrilled that it was dinner- time. We ate in practically silence, I guess everyone was hungry.

"This is awesome, Bella!" Emmett loaded another mouth full fork to the mouth and started chewing while he gave me a smile.

I returned it and thanked him.

I was just about to put the dishes in the sink when the doorbell rang. I washed of the plate I was holding before I went to get the door.

Alice smiled a big smile when I opened the door.

"Hi!"

"Hey." I moved to the side to let her in. Just then laughter was heard from the living room.

"You have guests?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Edwards's brother and friend are here."

"Oh, the famous Edward." She winked before she skipped in to the living room. I closed the door and followed.

If I wasn´t paying more attention I was about to walk right into Alice, as she stopped by the doorway.

"What is it?"

"Huh?" She looked back at me and shocked her head "no, nothing." She then continued skipping to greet Charlie before she sat down on one of the armchairs.

I walked up to the couch where Charlie sat.

"Everyone, this is my friend, Alice." I said and showed my hand to her direction.

Everyone looked up from what they were doing and smiled and took turns to say hello and their name. When it was Jaspers turn, I saw he had a glimpse of a spark in his eyes when he smiled.

I saw Alice sitting and practical bouncing in her seat.

When she notices that I was looking at her she snapped her head in my direction and smiled her sweet smile. I returned it. Just a few moments after Edward spoke.

"What are you up to?" he looked me in the eyes and smiled, I couldn´t help but returned it and said,

"We were going to watch a movie. It could be fun if you would join us."

Both Emmett and Jasper looked at each other before smiling and nodding their head for me to see. They actually looked like small little boys that were giving a treat to.

"What are we watching?" I think that was the first time I heard Jasper speak. He had a really smooth and nice voice. Comfortable and safe.

"Alice brought some with her, right Alice?"

"Yes!" she cheered. Everyone jumped a little in their seat before they looked over at her. Just then Charlie began to stand up.

"Don´t you want to join us?" I asked.

"No, it´s okay Bells. You kids go ahead. I have a ton of work to do; I will be in the kitchen."

I nodded and turned my attention back to the other. They sat on the floor around the table, reading labels on the backside of the DVD.

"Oh, Nightmare on Elm Street!" Emmett cheered out. "Let´s see that!"

I walked to the table and scanned through the titles. The Last Song, Nightmare on Elm Street, Inception, Valentine's Day and Avatar. They all sounded good.

"Go ahead, you guys can pick one while I go pop the popcorn."

"You sure?" Alice asked. I just nodded and walked out to the kitchen to make some snacks.

When I got back the whole living room was changed. The light was off and there were pillows everywhere and everyone was sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Using the edge of the couch as some pillow for the back. Alice sat between Jasper and Emmett. Emmett on her right side and next to him Edward. And by the look of it, the only seat available was next to Edward. So I sat down and asked what movie it was as Alice hit the Play-button on the remote.

"Avatar." She just said.

I looked at Edward, he shrugged and leaned in and whispered,

"I guess you heard the discussion all the way in to the kitchen."

And I sure did. They were almost yelling at one another about what movie we were going to see.

I just nodded and smiled a little. He was so close that I could smell the cologne from his shirt. A hint of mint and…_cinnamon? _I couldn´t really place it.

The movie started and it was really good. A little different and it took a little time to get in to it. There were many things to put in mind. Things to remember. But it was a really good movie.

By the time it ended we had eaten up all the popcorn and the other snacks. And Emmett and Jasper were going to head back to the hotel.

I watched Edward begin to stand up. He pulled out his hand to grab mine. I took it and he helped me up. I guessed, everyone's butt must have hurt, because mine certainly did and because no one of us had been anywhere else during the movie.

"Are you going to go with them?" I asked, even if I knew the answer, from when Charlie told me yesterday. I wanted to hear it from him.

"No. It´s a very small room. And since your dad says it´s okay by staying here, I´m taking up the offer." He smiled that cute smirk.

"Okay." I smiled again. Like I always seems to do whenever I´m around him. Not that I complain, no not at all. I like it. Being around him I mean. And to smile, to smile with him. _Oh geez, I´m babbling_. In my head, but sill.

"Yeah, there isn´t room for him in the king size bed. That´s all mine." He threw out his arms to prove his point. Edwards chuckled beside me. I looked up at him. I noticed he is a little bit over a head taller than me. He met my eyes and winked and I smiled, _again._ But it was a nice feeling to my body every time he looked me in the eyes.

I turned my head at Alice, to where she was standing and saw her just pull back her hand from Jasper. I have to ask her about that later.

"Well, we are off. Thanks again, Bella for the nice dinner." Jasper said with a smirk on his face, but Edward´s are better, I thought.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Bella. It feels like it has been ages since I have had that kind of meal. It was really great." He said as he walked forward so that he was standing in front of me. He threw out his arms and pulled me in to a hug.

"It was nice seeing you, Bella."

"Yeah, you too." A pattered his arm when he let go and smiled up to him.

They walked out of the door and we heard the cab driving away.

"Do you want to watch another movie?" I looked over at Alice, who had a grin on her face. She looked between Edward and me. I turned my heels to look at the time on the VCR in the living room. 10.46.

"I don´t know Alice. I´m pretty tired from cleaning all day. Can´t we just go upstairs?"

"Of course." She said and began to walk to the stair.

I turned to Edward, who smiled. "I will see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yepp. Good night, Bella."

"Good night."

I walked out to the kitchen, where my dad was to some work.

"Hey, we are going to bed. Are the extra blankets in the linen cupboard?"

"No, I moved them up to my closet. The one by the window. I had to put away some new fishing tools in the cupboard. The cabinet in the garage was full, so."

"Okay, thanks." I walked over to my dad and hugged him.

"Good night, dad."

"Good night, Bells." He smiled his usual smile, the one that gave him some wrinkles around the eyes and mouth.

When I was walking up the stair I heard music from my room. _Material Girls_ with Madonna came out the speakers. I hummed along with it until I reach the door and poked my head in.

"I´m just going to get the blankets and pillows from the closet."

"´Kay." She waved me of, to busy unpacking her stuff. For only staying a night, she would bring a lot of things. _Just in case_ she always says with a shrug to her shoulders and a sweet, sweet smile on her lips.

I switch the light on when I got to Charlie's room. I had to put away something in order to actually get to the closet. I opened the closet-door and pulled out the pillows, _two would be good_, I thought.

I tried to pull out the blanket but it was stuck in something. I reach in my hand to help it out when I felt something hard and rough, like paper. When I finally got it out I pulled the other things out of the closet to see what had made the blanket to stick.

_A carton_.

I got it out and read the label; 1998-2000

Huh?

I opened it and was hit by an old smell, from the carton I guessed.  
>I sat down in tailor-way before I began pulling out some paper.<p>

But it wasn´t paper, it was _pictures_.

...

**That´s chapter 6!**

**did you like it? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there!**

**It´s time for another chapter in EPOV.**

**there were actually someone who notice that Edward "has" two last name, she know what to look for that one ;) if you go back to chapter 2 when Charlie tells Bella a little about Edward, example that his last name is Masen, but in chapter 4 EPOV, Edward introduces himself as Edward Cullen to Charlie. here is a little explanation for it.  
>to know where the last name comes from, well, you will just have to wait ;)<strong>

**and thank you, twilightreader916 for beta read my story.**

**now;**

**Let´s read!**

**see you at the bottom**

**...**

I got up early this morning to go with Charlie to the "station".

Well that´s what Bella thinks. I actually went to the B&B where Emmett and Jasper is staying. But I haven't had the nerve to tell Bella the truth, actually I haven't even had the time, we have both been busy.

But tonight is the night. It has to be. She has to know.

I walked through the reception till I got to room 7. I knocked then went in.

"Hello?" I closed the door and looked around. No sign of life.

"Emmett? Jasper?"

"In here!" It sounded like it came from the bathroom, because it has that echo to it.

I got to the door; it was a half open so I pushed it open completely.

"Emmett!" I saw my brother sit on the toilet reading a sports-magazine.

"What?" He asked with a confused look in his face.

I closed the door as fast as I could and leaned against the doorframe. I shut my eyes. Trying to get the image out of my head.

"Well, you could at least said you were in there, or I don´t, just a _wait a minute_ could have been satisfied!"

I heard a flush and the water begin to pour in the sink. A few seconds later Emmett appeared in the doorway.

"How could I have known you would just waltz in there?"

"Because you said, _in here_, so… argh never mind. Don´t you ever lock the door?"

"I have nothing to be embarrassed about." And with that he walked in to the, so called living room.

"Where´s Jasper?" I asked and looked around. Still no sign of him.

"Downstairs, getting breakfast." He sat down on the couch next to the coffee table.

"We are still coming over tonight, right?"

"Yeah. But I haven´t told Bella yet, so… don´t mention anything, okay?" I asked and bit my bottom lip.

"Are you serious? When were you planning on telling her?" he looked shocked and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Tonight." I just said.

"Does she even recognize you? Doesn´t she remember your name?"

I looked away, ashamed. I haven´t told her my real name. Not my last name anyways…

Charlie thought it was a bad idea telling her. He said that it maybe was best if I went with a different one. Because he didn´t know how she would react. He had told me how she was blaming my family for her mothers' sudden disappearance.

"Well…? Does she?" I looked over at Emmett. He was waiting for my answer.

"I don´t think so. I haven´t told her my last name. Not my real one."

"What do you mean, _not your real one_?" He did air quotes.

I heard the door slam. Jasper appeared around the corner.

"Hey, Edward." He smiled and went to put down the tray with eggs and bacon. Emmett immediately went to tray and dug in. Totally forgetting what we were talking about.

"What´s up?" Jasper sat down on one of the armchairs, I sat down on the other one on the opposite side.

"Nothing, really." I took a deep breath and continued "I was planning on telling Bella tonight."

"Well that´s not nothing. That´s great, Edward." He smiled and put a grape in his mouth.

"Has she said anything?" he asked.

I thought about it. It did look like she recognized me when we first met, but I couldn´t be sure.

"No." I simply said.

"Nothing?"

"Nope." I shook my head as I said it.

I couldn´t help but think about how she would react. Would she scream at me? Would she run out, screaming? Would she forgive me for not telling her sooner? Would she cry, and say sorry, for god knows what? Would she be happy that I came back? Would she hug me, while crying. Telling me how happy she was? Would she throw something at me?

_Would she even remember me?_

That was my biggest fear. That she wouldn´t remember me. It´s had been over ten years. Maybe she has shut down her memory from that time? Maybe she doesn´t _want_ to remember?

What if it would have been me? Would I like to know? Hell yes!

I can´t even imagine a life without her. She would always be my Bella. No matter what.

Since the first time I saw her, when I was three and she four. I know that maybe you shouldn't remember memories at a so early age. But I did. I could never forget.

She was sitting on their front porch playing with a little pink bunny.

It was the first time we visited the Swans. My parents and her parents had been best friends in high school and when we moved to Forks the year before they immediately contacted each other. But it was the first time both Emmett and I were coming. We used to be at home with our babysitter. But mom and dad thought it was time we kids met.

So when we got up the driveway to the Swans. That´s when I saw her, like I said, sitting on the front porch, playing. Our parents introduced us and said we could go to the backyard and play. They had a mini-playground at the time. With swings, a slide and a sandbox.

I remember my eyes widened at the sight.

We swung and we played in the sandbox. And when we swung, Emmett pushed us both. We laughed until we cried. I had always loved when Emmett pushed the swings when I was little. He always pushed me so high, that it felt like I could touch the sky. Our parents _never_ did that. Afraid we would lose balance and hit the ground, I guess.

It felt like I fallen in love with her right then and there and promised myself that I would never forget her. But the years went by and I failed my promise. When we moved again, two years later, because my dad got a better job in Seattle. I was so sad to hear we were leaving. It had really felt like home in Forks, I liked the town, I felt safe and happy. And I was proud to call it my home.

We moved to a pretty big house outside Seattle. Emmett and I went to a new school, we made new friends. But I missed Bella.

My mom told me I was sad almost constant for a year after we left. But it got better when I started pre-school and found Jasper. My now long time friend that sat across from me.

I had grown up, I dated a few girls but never got the nerve to call them my girlfriend, and somehow it felt wrong. I went to parties with Jasper and my brother, I enjoyed my life.  
>But when I found the box on the attic that afternoon, everything change. I remembered her, I remembered her eyes, her smile, how her hair looked, how her hand fit in mine perfectly whenever we went somewhere together.<p>

I remembered everything. And I knew that I had to see her, no I _needed_ to see her.

And that´s why I am sitting here now. In this old B&B with my best friend and brother. I looked around, they had seemed very positive about the idea when I told them I wanted to see Bella again. I had told Jasper everything and he had agreed to go with us immediately. And Emmett, well it turned out that he had missed her too. He said that he still look at her as his little sister.

"Edward? Hello?" I snapped my eyes to Jasper as he tried to get me back from my thoughts.

"Ye…" my mouth was dry so I coughed and swallowed, and then tried to speak again, "Yeah?"

"Do you still want us to come to the Swans tonight? I mean, if you were planning on telling her, maybe you would want some peace and quiet before you do it?"

"We aren't going?" I heard Emmett say with the last bacon in his mouth.

"I looked forward to see Bella again."

I saw his disappointment in his eyes and made my decision.

"Of course you are coming." I said with a smile.

"Yay." Emmett threw up a fist in the air. And added, "Does she still look the same?"

I didn´t think it over, instead I answered straight away.

"Yes."

…

Charlie had picked us up at the B&B and we were now on our way to see Bella.

I heard small pieces of whatever conversation Charlie had with Emmett. I didn´t pay much attention. I was sitting in the backseat with Jasper, quiet. I was a little nervous about telling her. After all, I had no idea how she would react. I noticed I was biting my bottom lip; I have a habit to do that when I was nervous. And Jasper most have noticed it, because he put his right hand on my shoulder, saying.

"Don´t worry. It´s going to be okay. We are all here for you." He smiled and I returned it with a relief.

Charlie turned off the car. I looked around, we were at the house. I took a deep breath. Preparing me. I looked over at Jasper one more time, he just nodded in encouragement.

I walked up the stairs right after Charlie. Emmett said something that most have been funny, because both Charlie and Jasper laughed.

We walked inside. Kicking off our shoes by the door when Bella came out from the kitchen.

She looked amazing in her sweatpants and t-shirt, so confident.

"Hey, Bella. This is my brother, Emmett" I said and pointed at him and continued "And this is our friend, Jasper." She nodded in knowledge. Emmett and Jasper smiled and said hey.

"Hi, guys" Bella said with a little wave and a smile on her face. Then added.

"I was about to start dinner. I hope you are hungry?"

I jumped a little when I heard Emmett shout "Hell yes!" next to me. I slapped him on the shoulder and he muttered "well I am…" but I just ignored it.

Bella walked back to the kitchen and Charlie led us in to the living room and told us to sit. All three of us sat down on the couch aka my bed and Charlie in the armchair next to it. We talk a little about everything.

Then Charlie excused himself and went out to the kitchen.

We sat in silence for a few moments before Emmett turned his head to me and said.

"She's hot, little brother!"

I just hit him on the back of his arm.

"Aow!" he exclaimed. "What was that for?" he rubbed his arm.

"Don't call her that." I said and looked at him. I heard Jasper laughed next to me.

"Fine…she's sexy." Emmett winked; I just rolled my eyes and looked away.

"What?" he chuckled when I didn't say anything.

We all heard a squeak behind us and we turned our heads.

"Dinner is ready." Charlie said and we stood up. Emmett walk ahead of us, thrilled that it was dinner time.

We ate in silence before Emmett told Bella that dinner was awesome and I saw her become a little red on the cheeks before she smiled and thanked him.

After dinner we all went back to the living room, except for Bella, she stayed in the kitchen.

A few minutes later we heard the doorbell ring.

I heard Bella talk to someone before they entered the room.

The girl, who came stood still in the doorway, looking at something and when Bella almost walked in to her. She turned around and said something to Bella. She then went to say hello to Charlie and sat down in one of the armchairs. Bella walk over to Charlie behind the couch. I and Emmett sat on the couch with Charlie mean whiles Jasper sat on the other armchair.

I turned my attention back to the girl in the armchair, it looked like she sat there, bouncing.

I heard Emmett whisper in my ear.

"Who is that? Or should I ask _what_ that is? She acts like one of those Duracell bunnies."

I chuckled quietly.

"This is my friend, Alice." Bella showed her hand to this Alice.

We all introduced our self.

I then asked Bella what they were up to.

"We were going to watch a movie. It could be fun if you would join us." She said. I felt Emmett and Jaspers eyes on me, I turned around to them and smiled, they nodded their heads. And Jasper asked what movie and it turned out that Alice had a few movies with her.

Right then Charlie stood up and said he was going to go work and Bella went out to the kitchen to pop some popcorn after she had seen the movie titles on the table in front of us.

We had a heated discussion about which movie we were going to see. But luckily after a few disappointed looks, we agreed on Avatar. Alice went to get a few pillows, when she came back she had _a lot_ of them. She threw them on the floor and went to get blankets.

We were all set when Bella returned from the kitchen with some snacks. She looked around the room, taking in the scene in front of her; I guess and sat down next to me. I did a little happy dance in my head.

"What movie?" she asked and Alice simply replayed "Avatar." Before she hit the button.

She looked at me and I shrugged. I leaned in and whispered to her.

"I guess you heard the discussion all the way in to the kitchen." It wasn't a question. I think all of Forks must have heard us.

She nodded and smiled. _So beautiful_, I thought before I smiled back at her.

The movie seemed to be good, I didn´t pay much attention at it if I was being honest. I couldn´t make up my mind about what to say to Bella.

And before I knew it, the after text started to roll on the TV.  
>I begin to stand up and when I did I stretched out my hand for Bella to take.<br>She took it with a smile.

"Are you going to go with them?" she asked and I was taking off guard.

"No. It´s a very small room. And since your dad says it´s okay by staying here, I´m taking up the offer." I said with a smile.

"Okay." She simply replayed before Emmett spoke up.

"Yeah, there isn´t room for him in the king size bed. That´s all mine." He said and I chuckled when he throw out his arms, because it was true. I felt Bella's eyes on me so I looked down, she stood there in her grace, smiling. I winked at her and her smile got bigger. _Gosh, I have missed that smile._

Emmett and Jasper thanked and said good bye to Bella. I smiled when Emmett went in to hug Bella. I could see her confused face, but was replaced quickly by a smile.

After they went Alice asked if we were going to see another movie. I silent prayed no, I really needed to talk to Bella. I needed her to know.

"I don´t know Alice. I´m pretty tired from cleaning all day. Can´t we just go upstairs?" Bella said, and I let out a sigh. Alice was on her way up the stairs. When Bella turned to me.

"I will see you tomorrow?" she asked. I couldn´t help but smile again.

"Yepp. Good night, Bella." I said and she returned it. She looked so tired, I will tell her tomorrow instead. Yes tomorrow, I thought as she went out to the kitchen.

I went back to the living room and lay down on the sofa. Just relaxing.

Tomorrow. After tomorrow she will know who I am.

I must have fallen asleep for a couple of minutes because I was woken up by Alice calling for Charlie.

...

**that´s chapter 7!**

**tell me what you think, would appreciate it! :)**

**and if you don´t know what a Duracell bunny is; google it!  
>I think it´s the same thing as your energizer bunny, if you don´t know what that is; google that too!<br>but personally I think the Duracell bunny is sweeter ;)**

**until next time, take care!**


	8. Chapter 8

**First; thank you for all the reviewing! :)**

**Second; I can´t get a hold with the person who usually beta read this story for me. so it´s NOT beta´d, or whatever. but as soon as I get a hold with someone who can do it for me, then I will replace that chapter with this one, but I´m pretty sure there won´t be any drastic changing, I will let you know in that case ;)**

**Third; I´m sorry for the long time you have been waiting for me to update, it´s just that there is a lot going on these day, for example, I start my three last year in school tomorrow, (it´s a different system then high school and stuff that you got) so I am a little nervous about that, but it´s going to be fun, I think :)**  
><strong>and by me starting school, maybe there will be some time before I update again, I´m sorry, but school comes first ;)<strong>

**Well, I will stop this long auther note now, so you won´t get mad at me ;)**  
><strong>so I will see you at the bottom!<strong>

**Let´s read!**

**...**

_A carton_.

I got it out and read the label; 1998-2000

Huh?

I opened it and was hit by an old smell, from the carton I guessed.  
>I sat down in tailor-way before I began pulling out some paper.<p>

But it wasn´t paper, it was _pictures_.

…

I just sat there, frozen. I looked at the picture in my hand again.

_Edward_. It has to be. Who else can have those emerald green eyes?

It was a picture of him and I on a swing set, smiling. I turned the picture over and read the text on the backside;

_Bella and Edward in Seattle´s park 1998_. _Family vacation with the Cullen's_.

Cullen?

I turned it over again and felt a tear escaping. I brushed the back of my hand to wipe it off.

A memory flashed past in my head. When I, and what has to be Edward, on the swing set laughing and talking. When we sat on the edge of the sandbox playing house and Edward who refused to buy a dog. I chuckled at the memory.

I took up another picture and read the backside before flipping it over;

_Bella´s fifth birthday. _

It was me, sitting at the kitchen table with a big cake before me. I was just about to blow out the candle when the picture was taking. My brown long hair hung in front of my face and my eyes sparkled with excitement. I took a little closer look at the corner of the picture and I saw a few strands of bronze hair sticking out. I smiled.

I took up the next one and the tears come streaming down my cheeks. It was on all of us.

Mom, dad and me. They hugged me one either side of my shoulders and by the look of the clothes it has to been taking on my fifth birthday as the picture before. It most have gone by minutes with me sitting there. Because I felt someone standing next to me looking at me over my shoulder.. I looked up and met Alice´s concerned eyes.

"You were gone for a long time. And I don´t think it takes more then ten minutes to get some blankets. So, what´s going on?" she asked.

She peeked over my shoulder again, and saw the piece of paper in my hand.

"Oh, Bella…" she whispered and scooted closer to me. "Hey, look at me."

I did as she said and looked up. She dried the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Are you okay?" she whispered. I looked her in the eyes but I didn't have the strength to say anything so I just nodded.  
>This was the first time in years that I have seen a photo of my mom. I don´t think I even have thought about her for a long time. Not since…<br>Shit! I´m a terrible daughter! I don´t even think about my own mother now and then. I tried to think back on the day she left, but at first it came up as a blurry cloud; like when you wake up at morning and your eyes is all groggy. I concentrated and the tears only came stronger and heavier.

…

_I sat on the floor in my bedroom and was just looking at the new Barbie-doll I got on my fifth birthday of Edward. How could they just leave? Didn´t he like playing with me anymore?_

_Well, sure, his dad had got a new job. But it was so far from here!__  
><em>_I threw one of the shoes that belonged to the Barbie at the last drawer of the closet._

"_Stupid. They are all stupid!" tears were coming down my cheeks. I whipped it forcibly away._

"_YOU CAN`T DO THAT, CHARLIE!" I jumped at the screaming. I was beginning to get use to it, though. My mom and dad fight almost constantly now a days. I heard a something slam downstairs. I began standing up and walked to the top of the stairs._

"_I´m leaving, Charlie, and there is nothing you can do about it!" my mom shouted, she stood at the front door with a suitcase. Where is she going?_

"_Keep your voice down, Renee!" my dad hissed. "you can´t just leave. What about Bella, huh? You are just going to leave her?" I hold my breath as I heard my name and at the same point I saw him put his hands on his hips as he turned to my mother.__  
><em>_Leaving? You mean, leaving like going to the supermarket? Of course she could leave to get to the supermarket, I´m a big girl. I´m five years old now! I smiled when I remembered my new bike I got for my birthday. It was red!_

"_Of course I´m not leaving her, what kind of mother do you think I am?" she hissed back._

"_I´m taking her with me." She took a step forward to get to the stairs when my dad to a step to his side to stop her._

"_You are NOT taking her with you. Do you hear me?" he pointed a finger at my mother._

"_Do not tell me what I can or can not do."_

"_In this case, I am. You are not taking my daughter away from this house to get to live with an ex-con. She is staying with me, Renee."_

"_Don´t call him that. He is more a man than you will ever be, Charlie. And, I am taking her with me, she´s my daughter, dammit." She took another step forward to try to get ahead of my dad._

"_She is my daughter just as much she is yours." He stood in front of my mother with his arms against his chest. "And I said you are not going to take her away from here. I am the police chief of this town, Renee, I can have you arrested for that."_

"_That´s low, Charlie, low even for you."_

…

And by that, I saw my mother walk out the front door. Never turning back.

I cried even more, if that´s possible. I looked to my side, where Alice had been just a few moments ago. But she wasn´t there.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, one pair of heavy and one lighter.

"Bella, honey." I saw my dad coming in the room, concern writing all over him.

I didn't answer him, just sat there with the pictures in my hand and the box in front of me. Haunting me.

"Bella, what´s wrong?" he came over to me and kneeled beside me. He most have seen the photo in my hands because I am pretty sure I could hear him gasp for air.

I looked at him but he had his eyes on my hands. Finally he met my eyes and pulled me up in his lap. I leaned my body in to his and cried. I felt him begin to stroke my hair down my back. And I felt safe.

We most have been sitting there for hours, just rocking back and forth, because after a while I found myself falling asleep.

…

I felt my mouth all dried out. I opened my eyes and was met by a small light in the corner of the room. I began sitting up and notice that I was back in my own room for some reason. I focused my eyes to the light of the room, when I saw something move.

"Dad?" I asked, my voice sounding terrible from all of the crying. I needed water.

The person who sat in the chair by the desk began to stand up and walk over.

"Hey." The person said. _Edward?_

A cough a little to find my voice before I asked;

"Edward?"

He came into view. He smiled a faint smile and stretched out a hand with a glass of water.

"I thought you could use some water."

I gladly took the glass and drank the content and I drank it all up before I put it down on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Thanks." I said while I whipped away the water that had assembled on top of my lip.

"You welcome." He muttered before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?" he then asked.

I looked up and met his eyes. He looked sad and confused. I took a deep breath and said;

"Fine, I guess."

He just nodded. And then there was silent. We both just sat there, in practically darkness and looking out of space.

A few minutes later I heard footsteps in the stairs and my head perked up. There was a knock on the doorframe, since the door was already open, and my dads head peeked in to the room.

"Hey." He said as he walked his way over to us. "Are you feeling better?"

"Hey. Yeah I guess." I said and smiled a little but not sure if they could notice.

He came up to the bed and sat down next to Edward.

"Do you need anything? Are you hungry?" he asked as he stroked my hair away from my face.

"No, I´m fine, thank you." I said. And that´s when I remembered; Alice. I didn´t give it a second thought as I was on my way to ask about her, but my father beat me to it.

"Alice´s mother came and picked her up. But she will come back in the morning." He said and smiled a little.

I looked at him and then looked out of space again as I nodded. I felt my fathers eyes on me for a while before he spoke up;

"Oh, well. I will leave you two alone."

I just caught my fathers smile before he was out the door. I looked over at Edward for some explanation but he looked away. Then he stood up and started pacing the room. I watched him go back and forth to the window and after a few minutes it started to get annoying so I spoke up, since he didn´t make a move to do it.

"What´s wrong, Edward?" he jerked his head up, like he hadn´t notice me there until now. Then he spun his head around and met my eyes. He threw a hand through his hair before he came over to the bed again, slowly.

"This was not how it supposed to happen…" he mumbled.

"What, Edward? what is it?" I climbed over the lump of blankets and sat down on the edge beside him. I felt a sudden feeling to comfort him, like I had had one time before, out in the yard. But now, when I know who he is, well now that I _think_ I know who he is, I didn´t feel uncomfortable. It felt right, somehow. So I placed my hand on his shoulder.

When he felt my touch he turned his head around and smiled a faint smile.

"This doesn´t feel right. You are not supposed to comfort _me_, Bella." he said as he reached his hand up to take mine from his shoulder and put it down to the space between us. But he didn´t let go, instead he intertwined our fingers and just watched them as he turned them right to left.

"You have know idea how much I have missed you." He whispered, still with his eyes on our fingers.

I studied him; his jaw, his nose, his lips. It was nothing like the picture in the box, he looked so grown up. I felt a tear escaping. _Dammit_.

Right then he looked up and saw it. He brought his other hand to brush it away.

"Don´t cry." He said and smiled a little before adding; "I guess you saw the pictures in the box?" How did he know they were there? I felt my eyes widened a little to what he said.

"Do you remember?" he asked. More tears ran down my cheeks.

"Yes." I whispered but not sure if it was load enough until Edward smiled again.

"I´m sorry, Bella. I should have said who I was when I walked through that door a few days ago. I´m sorry." I looked him in the eyes and I truly saw the remorse.

"So it really is you?" I asked in a whisper. I had to be sure. He chuckled a little when I said that, like it was an inside joke.

"Yes, it´s me." He said and smiled that beautiful smile and I found myself smiling back.

...

**That´s it, chapter 8!**

**So, I got a proposal, since I know there is nearly over 100 of people reading this story, because of all the favorite/ story alert, I want some more reviews, so I won´t update until I get up to...let´s se... 45 reviews, that´s only 13 steps. so come on! it´s a deal? okay? :D**

**until next time, take care!  
><strong>

**/linn**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, Hello!;)**  
><strong>thank you so much for the reviews! I read and take it all in, even if there is something bad or something good, I love my reviewer! you are the best!<strong>

**and since we reached 45, 48 actually :D I am updating!**

and maybe you will notice that this chapter isn´t beta´d or whatever either. I really don´t know what to do right now, but if you are interest to help me, beta read this story, please, feel free to PM me or write it in a review.

**I hope you will like it, I will see you at the bottom!**

**Let´s read!**

**...**

I was sitting across from Edward and we were both smiling at each other. I was afraid of ruined the moment that we seem to have, but I had to ask;

"What now?" I whispered. He brought his other hand up to my face and cupped my cheek, since he still had his other hand intertwined with mine between us on the bed. I looked him in the eyes and saw both happiness and confusion. Like he didn´t know either or that he was afraid to show what he really wanted.

"I don´t know." He whispered back and smiled. And before I had the time to say anything else, we were interrupted of Charlie´s footsteps on the stair. He knocked once again on the doorframe before entering. And before I knew it, Edwards hand, the one that have cupped my cheek just a few moments ago, were on his other side. But we still hold our hand together on the bed.  
>I looked up and met my fathers eyes.<p>

"Edward, it´s for you. It´s Emmett." He reach out to give the phone to Edward as he begin to stand up. But before he went over to Charlie, he gave my hand a squeeze, and looked me in the eyes and smiled. I heard him mumbled a thanks to Charlie before he took the phone and headed outside. I sat on the bed and looked at my hand, the one Edward just held. It was still warm, it felt like he still held it somehow. I sigh and travelled my eyes up and met my fathers wrinkled smile.

"So…" he asked as he begun to walk to the bed. "Are you okay?" he then asked.

I hadn´t took my eyes of his stare when I fallowed his movement to side of the bed, to sit next to me.

"Yeah, I´m okay." I said and took a deep breath before I continued. " I think I just overreacted. It was just that, it has gone so many years now. I haven´t seen her in more than 10 years. And all the emotions just like, slipped out. I didn´t know what to feel. It all took over me."

"Oh, sweetheart." My dad had sat down sometime during me speaking. And he placed his hand on my back and was doing some circles to comfort me. " It´s okay, Bells. You can´t always control your emotions. And no one blames you for acting like you did, it´s totally natural. You haven´t seen your mother in so many years and part of that is my fault. And I´m so sorry for that. I shouldn´t have pushed your mother away like I did, I mean, it was partially her fault too, to not keep in touched and to not visiting you."

I put my head on his shoulder when he spoke. I knew that he was right. It was partially my mothers fault too, for not coming to seem me and all that crap. But I couldn´t help but feel sad for my dad, I didn´t like that he was blaming himself for my moms runaway. And that was what I told him when he was done speaking but he just "hushed" me and stroked my hair down my back.

After that, we just sat there, in silent. I guess that I got that from my dad. To not feel so comfortable to speak about my feelings and just enjoying the silent between us.  
>I felt my eyelids begin to drop but my dad had other plans, he cleared his throat before he spoke.<p>

"Did you and Edward talk?" he asked and I felt his eyes on me so I straighten up and looked him in the eyes. I saw a little playful smile playing on his lips.

"Ehm… I wouldn´t put it like that. I mean, we…wait, why are you asking and why are you smiling like that?" I pointed at the smile on his lips with a little of disgust.

"What are you talking about?" his smile grow bigger and I got suspicious.

"Dad, what are you hiding?" I asked, getting a little more frustrating by the minute. Then I could almost see the light bulb shine above my head. "Did you know who he was?" I asked. But I didn't really recognize my own voice. I saw my dads smile faint a little, but he still had the playing smirk on his lips.

"Well, when you put it that way…" he trailed of.

"Dad…" I warned and looked him right in the eye.

"Okay okay." He threw up his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. "Yes, I knew." He backed away a little.

I gasped a little, he really did knew?

"Why…did…why didn´t you tell me?" I stammered.

He shrugged his shoulders. He shrugged… he SHRUGGED his shoulders!  
>I felt the anger take over me, he shrugged his shoulder to that question. I stood up and walked over to the window, I saw Edward stand out there just after the last step of the stairs of the front porch. With the phone to his ear. How could I have forgot about him?<p>

I turned around so that I was facing my dad again.

"Why didn´t you tell me?" I asked again with my usual voice.

"Because he wanted to tell you himself. And I am pretty sure this was not how he had planned it." He swung out his hand to prove his point. I look out the window again but noticed that Edwards wasn´t there anymore, just then we heard footsteps come up the stairs. I looked over at my father once again and he smiled while he said;

"I will leave you two alone to talk." Then he was out of the room and Edward re-entered.

"Hi. Sorry." He said as he smiled and threw a hand to his hair.

"It´s okay." I said and smiled myself. I tried to come up with something to say, to ask him why he was here after all this years. And by the sound of it, so did he.

"Can I…" I begun just as he,

"Look, I´m…" I laughed and he chuckled. I walked back to the bed and sat down on the end of it. I patted the place next to me for him to sit. He walked slowly and when he sat, I said;

"You first." And smiled at him. I heard him take a breath then released it before he spoke.

"Like I said before, I am sorry for not telling you sooner, who I was." He turned his gaze to me and I saw the remorse once more.

"It´s okay, really." I said.

"I would have taking you out or something. Buying you dinner, giving you something so you would remember…" he rambled on and on like he hadn´t heard me saying that it was okay.

I took his hand again and he immediately stopped talking and turned his eyes up to me again.

"It´s okay." I said, slowly this time. "really." I smiled after.

"Are you sure?" he asked and he looked so cute, like a lost puppy while he said that so a laughed.

"Yes." I said when I could breath normally again. And I saw the grin on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"I have really missed you. And by hearing you laugh again, maybe it sounds like a bad pick-up line but, it feels like home." I smiled at him and squeezed his hand that I was holding.

"I know what you mean." I said before Charlie re-appeared in the doorway.

"I know you have a lot to talk about, but I think it´s best if we all go to bed. I must be up in a few hours. And Alice will be over, and if we know her well, she will be here bright and early." He said and took turn to look at me and Edward.

I looked over at Edward just as he was looking at me, and I nodded. We could all use some sleep. It had been a long night for all of us. And that´s what I said to Charlie before I said good night. We watched my dad walk away and when he was out of view I turned to Edward once again.

"We could use some sleep." I said again.

"Yeah." He said and lifted our hands and kissed the back of my hand before adding;

"I will see you in the morning." And he smiled when he stood up and walked out of the room.

I let out a big sigh and smiled. What a day, I thought. And it really had been. I put down my head on my pillow, not caring to take of my clothes and into something more comfortable, and fell asleep really quickly.

…

I was woken up my something crash downstairs, I looked over at the clock, 7 am. _Gaah_.

I swung my legs over to the other side and climbed out of the bed. I walked slowly down the stairs so I wouldn´t trip, since I wasn´t really awake. My eyes was still partially closed. I step down on the last step and smiled to myself_. Hah, I didn´t fall_!  
>I opened my eyes a little and was just about to take another step when I got stuck on the rug under the last step of the stairs.<p>

"Damn it!" I hissed. You shouldn´t take out the victory in advance, I guess. Dammit, my wrist. I begun to sit up straight and look at my hand. Well if I wasn´t really awake before, I am definitely it now, I thought.

I heard someone coming out to the hall where I was sitting and rocking myself like a baby. _Shit it hurts. _

"Bella?" I looked up and met Alice eyes. I grunted, of course it was Alice. Who else would tear apart a kitchen at 7 am?

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said as I began to stand up. "But my wrist hurts a little." I added.

"Let me se." I showed her my wrist and she pressed at it. And I gasped.  
>"Come on. Let´s put some ice on it." She walked to the kitchen and I followed.<p>

"Sit." She demand. I did as she said. I looked around, taking in the scene in front of me. It was a few bowls on the counter and spoons and other things everywhere. I giggled.

"What?" Alice hissed when she looked at me.

"What on earth were you trying to do?" I laughed.

"If you must know, I was _trying _to do some breakfast to you. But you know me, not very good in the kitchen." She giggled and came over with the bag of ice and put it on my wrist. I gasped for air once again but not for the pain this time but the cold ice instead.

"Sorry." Alice mumbled.

"It´s okay. It dosen´t hurt that much anymore." I smiled and changed the subject.  
>"So, what were you trying to do for breakfast?" I winked. I saw her cheek turn a shade of pink before she said;<p>

"Pancakes. But you didn´t have one of those mix that you just add some milk to. So I decided to do them all on my own, but…" she let the mess in front of us speak for it self. I laughed when she turned to look at me again, she looked like a little girl that had done something wrong.

"Don´t laugh." She said before she joined me in the fun.

We were sitting there, in the kitchen, laughing when we heard the front door open and we looked at each other before we turned our gaze to the doorframe to see who it was. Then Edward appeared in front of us and smiled before he saw the mess. And by the look on his face both Alice and I started laughing again.

"What happened?" he asked, but it only came out as a whisper.

"That bad, huh?" Alice chuckled. He nodded and that made us laugh even more.  
>That´s when he saw the ice on my arm.<p>

"What happened?" he asked as he came over to stand by my side and kneeled. He stroke his hand lightly over the wrist.

"Well, you know Bella. She tripped." Alice giggled before she looked serious "or maybe you don´t know…"

Just then I met Edwards eyes and he smiled, and of course I returned it. _She had know idea._

"Does it hurt?" Edward asked as he took off the ice bag and stroked his fingers over the cold spot. I focused and was ready to feel the pain but it never came.

"Not anymore." I said and smiled when he looked up. This guy really knows how to make me smiled, I thought.

Alice cleared her throat and that made me come back to reality.

"If it dosen´t hurt anymore, Bella, would you please help me clean this up?" she asked as she blinked with her eyelashes. I chuckled.

"So, was that you plan; to make me breakfast and then have me cleaning it up?" I laughed. So typical Alice.

"Well…" she started and stood and turned to right and left.

"It´s okay, Alice, I will help you. And when we get this mess out of the way, I am making some _real _pancakes, for all of us." I giggled and heard Alice say

"hey, it´s not that bad."

"Sorry, to break it to you, honey. But it is."

It didn´t take that long time at all to clean it up, I mean we were three person there to put away everything Alice managed to accomplished. And by the time we were finished it was only 8 am, so I started to make the pancakes with Edwards help.

Meanwhile Alice sat at the table reading some fashion magazine. I wouldn´t dare to have her help me, and I think she knew that.

We ate in peace and when we were down I had Alice help me to do the dishes, with that she couldn´t make anything wrong. Meanwhile Edwards went to pick out a movie for us three to see, since Alice insisted while we ate.

And out of the blue Alice asked;

"Are you okay?" she looked at me with concerned eyes but I smiled at her and said;

"I´m fine, Alice. Look." I showed her my wrist one more time and turned it right to left to prove my point, it really didn´t hurt that much anymore.

"Not your wrist." She said and rolled her eyes. "I meant the thing that happened yesterday."

"Oh." Was all I managed to say. I hadn´t really thought about it since I woke up. But I shook my head and said;

"I am okay. I talked to Charlie yesterday, I am okay." I said again and smiled a little smile before turning my attention back to dry the plates. Alice looked a little extra at me to make sure that I really _was_ okay.

"Okay." She said and turned her attention back to the scrubbing.

"What about "She´s the man", it sounds like a fun movie. What do you think?" Edward stood in the doorway with the movie in his hands, flipping it over as he read the front page and backside.

"Sounds good." I said and Alice nodded in agreement.

…

The movie was just over when Charlie came in through the door.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" he said as he unbuckled his gun.

"Oh, shoot, dinner!" I jumped up out of my sit.

"Calm down, Bells. Where´s the fire." He chuckled and added "I thought we could order some pizza, how does that sound?"

"Great!" Alice pushed in and fired away a big grin across her face. Charlie laughed and as he took out the phone to order he said;

"Then pizza it is."

I walked out to the kitchen to grab some drinks and plates when I heard someone follow. I turned around and saw Edward leaning to the doorframe.

"Hey." He said with a smirk.

"Hi." I walked to the drawer to take out some forks.

"I would like to ask you something, if that's okay." He said.

"Of course it is." I said as I walked to the refrigerator. I was just about to grab the one of the bottle of coke when I felt a pair of hands on my hips.

"Turn around." I did as he said, and was met by a pair of amused eyes. I gulped, I couldn´t help it, he looked so good. He still had his hands on my hips, but I didn´t care. I liked it. Really liked it.

"Go out with me." He said and before I could think I said;

"Okay." He smiled that beautiful smile to me and winked.

"The pizza will be here in ten minutes." Charlie said as he went pass us to get a beer. But Edward had already let go of me, so I am pretty sure Charlie didn´t notice anything. When I went to get the rest of the drinks.

The pizza arrived and we ate and had fun. We played Trivial Pursuit. With me and Alice on one team and Charlie and Edward on the other. We lost. Big time…  
>But we had fun, we laughed and joked, I really enjoined it. And I think they did too, by the look on the faces.<p>

It was around 10 pm when Alice mom called to have her home but we talk her mom and Charlie into have another sleepover. And, score! Who can resist Alice?

Charlie went to bed a little after that but Alice, Edward and me stayed up and looked at another movie. But we really didn´t pay much attention to it. We played a game. Spin the bottle actually. I know, I know, we are 17 years old and playing spin the bottle. But it was Alice who suggested it. Okay, I am not going to blame her for it because it _was _fun.

"Okay, Bella. Who was the last person you kissed?" the bottle had stopped on me and it was Edwards turn to ask. I felt my face turn red. _Really red._  
>I didn´t know what to say, I just sat there, felling embarrassed. Thank God, Alice noticed my panic and cleared her throat to help me out.<p>

"Actually…" she said and took a little pause before continued, "She have never kissed anyone. She is waiting for the right. She wants it to be special." I felt Edwards eyes on me so I looked up and he smiled at me. _Oh great, he thinks I am a dork._  
>I was about to stand up for myself and say something but Edward beat me to it.<p>

"I think that´s sweet, Bella. There is nothing to be embarrassed about." He said and smirked. I smiled back.

"Okay, Bellas turn!" Alice said and broke the silent.

And so the game continued for a while more before both I and Alice yawned and we decided to go to bed. We said good night to Edward and when Alice turned around to the stairs, Edward once more winked at me, that made me blush and I smiled at him before I joined Alice to go upstairs.

Alice used the bathroom first as I made the bed and changed to a tank top and a pair of shorts. When she came back I went in and made my routines. It was when I came back into the room, that I saw the look in Alice eyes. She had question, a lot of them. I let out a big sigh.

"Spill it out, Alice."

"What´s going on between you and Edward, Bella?" I decided to play dumb, and maybe because I didn´t know myself yet.

"What are you talking about, Alice?"

"Come on, Bella. Practically _everyone _can see that there is something going on. I mean, have you seen how he looks at you? Not to mention, how _you _look at him? You must be blind not to notice." I sighed again.

"I really don´t know, Alice. Yesterday when I found those pictures, I found some of me and Edward. You remember when I told you that I recognize him, right?" I paused as she nodded. Then I continued.  
>"Well, it was him on the picture. I couldn´t understand it at first but as more I thought about it, I <em>remembered, <em>I remembered _him_. And since yesterday, I look at him differently. Like I have known him my whole life, not just the part when I was a kid, but like he has been with me all this time." I took a pause to breathe, because it felt like I had said all that in just one breath.  
>I looked over at Alice, who smiled.<p>

"What?" I asked.

"That is just _so _cute!" she said as she clapped her hands. "Do you know why he is here?" she asked but still with a smile on her face. I thought back at the time with him since yesterday, but not coming up with anything.

"No, he haven't said anything yet. But he told me that he was sorry that he didn't tell me sooner who he was, but I don't know…" I trailed of.

"Oh, that is so romantic. What if he has been looking for you all this time? Like in a princess story. When the prince had dedicated his whole life to find his true love." She said. I laughed, Alice and her fantasies.

"Well, we will just have to see. I think he asked me out." I said and thought back to when he had sneaked up on me in the kitchen.

"You think?" Alice asked. "Either you know or you don´t." she continued as her eyebrows pulled together.

"Yeah, I _think_. He said, "go out with me" and I said "okay". If that counts as an invitation to a date. I don´t know…"

"God, Bella. You really need to get out of this house more often and date. Of course that was an invitation, dummy." She winked and smiled at me.

"Fine, it was an invitation. Can we let that go now, and go to sleep?" she giggled but went under her blankets and closed her eyes. I turned on my upper body to turn of the light then snuggled in under my own blankets. There was silent for a few minutes before Alice added;

"You two would look great together." I smiled but I didn´t give her a answer. Instead I fell into a dreamless slumber, but I remember thinking _"yeah" _to what Alice said.

...

**That´s it. Chapter 9!**

**let me know what you think!:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hii!  
><strong>

**So, a new chapter! :D and this is a long one! and as you will notice, i don´t have a new Beta yet, but if you are interest, PM me :)**

**Also, i had a girl make me a banner. and i just love it! :D**  
><strong>the link will be up on my profile!<strong>

**I will see you at the bottom! ;)**

**Let´s read!**

_We were sitting in a__ meadow; Edward leaning back on a tree behind him and I was settled between his legs. He had his arms around my frame and our fingers were intertwined with each other. The sun was on it´s way to disappear behind the horizon which made the sky shine that shade of pink and orange. It was beautiful.  
><em>

"_It´s so beautiful." I whispered. Closing my eyes and trying to suck in the last warmth from the sun before it was gone._

"_It sure is." Edward whispered back and kissed the top of my head. I turned my head to my side so that I could see him; he had that beautiful crooked smile on his lips. I smiled back and he leaned down and kissed my lips this time. It was so passionate, so simple but still so passionate. After we broke our kiss I snuggled my way further in to him and sighed._

"_I love you, Bella." I smiled; I would never grow tired of him telling me that. I loved it. I loved him.  
><em>

"_I love you too."_

Beep, beep, beep.

_"Bella." I closed my eyes again and just listen to Edward say my name._

"Bella."

"Mmph."

Beep, beep, beep.

"Bella." the voice become more rough. Why?

"Yeah?" I mumbled, hoping that would make it disappear.

Beep, beep, beep.

_What was that beeping sound?_

"BELLA!."that scream made me jump high, I opened my eyes and were met by a slight blue light..

"What?" I asked, my voice all groggy. I looked around to see where the sound came from.

Beep, beep, beep.

My eyes travelled around until I saw the alarm clock blinking a blue light at me. I groaned.

"Bella, could you _please _turn of that stupid clock before I threw it through the window." I turned my head to the voice and saw Alice sit up on the mattress beside my bed, her hair were all over the place. I had to cough to try to hide laughter.

Beep, beep, beep.

"Now, please." She hissed. I laid my hand over the button on top of the clock, and stopped a beep that was on it´s way to make it´s presences known. Alice let out a big sigh and I heard her lay down on the mattress again.

"Thank you." She breathed. I chuckled. And she added;  
>"Why did you have the alarm clock on anyway?"<p>

I looked at the clock and tried to think out why on earth I would put it on.

"I have no idea." I said. "But you should have seen you hair, Alice!" I laughed, I couldn´t hide it anymore.

"Oh, shut it." I peeked my head over the side of the bed and winked at her. She responded by sticking out her tongue at me. I threw my head back on the pillow and stretched my arms above my head.

"Well, you were hard to get life into. You had a dream about Edward?" she said as a joke, I guess but I could still hear the smile from her voice. I thought back on the dream. It felt so right somehow, like it could be like that. I smiled and closed my eyes and pictured his arms around me again.

"Oh, you _did_ have a dream about Edward didn´t you!" I opened my eyes and met Alice´s when she laid her head on the side of my bed and had a big grin on her face.  
>"I can see it on you, so don´t you dare deny it, missy!" she warned.<p>

"Schh, Alice." I had to make her speak a little quieter, she practically screamed out her questions.

"Oh, sorry." She giggled and put her hand over her mouth. "But come on, tell me." She whispered and her eyes shined of excitement, like a little child that had just got a lollipop.

"To answer your question; yes." I said and breathed out and smiled.

"I knew it! Was it any good?" she asked. I giggled. It was the best.

"Bella, come on, tell me." She stood up and jumped down beside me on the bed and scooted closer so I had to move a little for her to lie down so she wouldn´t end up on the floor.

"What do you want me to say?" I smiled. But I wasn´t sure if I wanted to share my dream about Edward with anyone.

"Oh, you know; everything!" she squealed. So I made my decision and told her anyway. Maybe it wasn´t a good idea, but I couldn´t help myself.

"That´s so sweet, Bella. Do you know where this meadow is?" she asked after I told her. I tried to remember the it, like I had been there before. But I came up blank. And that's what I told Alice. She didn´t say anything as a answer back and that´s a little strange, because Alice have almost always something to say. I looked over to her and saw her face scrunch up like she was in some heavy thinking.

"Alice?" I asked, but no answer. So I tried again with my hand waving in front of her face.

"Alice? Hello?" she blinked a few times and met my eyes.  
>"Where did you go?" I chuckled.<p>

She just shrugged it off. And a smile grew on her lips.

"You have feelings for him." That wasn´t a question. She looked me in the eyes and I didn´t know what to say so I blushed.  
>Did I have feelings for him? I mean, he is cute and everything and the stuff I told Alice last night were true. It felt like he was a part of me. Like he always had and will always be.<br>I felt Alice´s eyes on me, like they were burning a hole in my head. I looked up and nodded while I bit my bottom lip and smiled.

"Let´s get a move along then." She said and were on her way out of bed so fast that I didn´t noticed at first.

"What?" I stammered as I followed her movement through the bedroom obviously looking for something.

"I am just going to go and brush my teeth and pee. But when I´m back, we will talk." She winked at me before she opened the door and went out to the hallway. I let out a sigh, I have been doing that a lot lately, I thought. And climbed out of bed. I put on some jeans and a top and pulled up my hair in a bun. I decided to go down and make some coffee while I was waiting for Alice.

I made my way out of my room and downstairs. I heard Edward still snoring in the living room when I pass. I put the coffee on and took out the egg and bacon to start fixing them up.  
>I was on my way to go grab the plates from the cupboard when I heard someone coming in to the kitchen. I turned around and were met by Edward standing in the doorway his hair were all over the place like Alice´s had been, but the look fit Edward somehow. He stretched out his arms over his head and let out a yawned.<p>

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning. Sorry, if I woke you up." I smiled an apologized smile at him. He shook his head and said;

"No, it´s fine. What´s for breakfast?" and he smiled.

"Scrambled eggs and bacon."

"Sounds good. I´m just…" he pointed out to the hall, the bathroom, I guessed. And turned around and walked away. I few minutes later I heard footsteps on the stairs and a few moments later Alice appeared in the kitchen. She fired of a cute smile before heading over to the coffeepot. A few minutes after that Edward re-appeared in the kitchen and we ate together again, just like the day before. Minus the mess before we could eat, that is. But either way, we all seem to enjoy each others company.

We sat and talk a little about everything when Alice cell phone ringed.

"Excuse me." She said and headed out to the hallway. I picked up my coffee and took a sip before putting it down and sneaked a glance at Edward. What I wasn´t ready for was that he looked at me too. And of course I blushed and he smiled. This felt like a routine this days.

"So, I have to go home. My mom needs some help with something." Alice came in again and brooked the starring between us.

"Okay. I will walk you out." I said and stood up. I waited in the hall when Alice run upstairs to get her bag. I opened the door and followed her out to the porch.

"Tell me everything later." Alice winked and gave me a one-arm hug before she jogged to her car. I just stood there on the porch looking at Alice´s car as she drove off. When I came to my senses again, I thought about Edward, who was in the kitchen. Obvious waiting for me.  
>This could be interesting.<p>

When I came back to the kitchen, I saw Edward standing at the sink, doing the dishes.

"Let me help you." I said as I took a step forward and took the towel from the hook.

We worked in silence for a few minutes before Edward brooked it.

"Are you doing something special today?" he asked and I shook my head as I said

"Why do you ask?"

He smiled; "I thought we could go through that box with picture, if you are up for it, of course." I didn´t hesitate when I said "Yes."  
>And a few minutes after, when we had dried of all the dishes and the table, we were headed upstairs to get the box down to the living room.<p>

We placed all the photos in front of us and looked at one at a time. We laughed when we saw a photo of us in our backyard, sitting in the sandbox doing some crazy faces and a shovel in our hands.

"We look like something from a bad scary movie." Edward laughed. I giggled beside him, we really did. But at least we looked like we had fun. I grabbed another photo out of the pile on the floor. This one was also on both of us, when Edward kissed my cheek on a birthday party.  
>I smiled and took a glance over at Edward; he was studying the picture in my hand.<p>

"It's on my fifth birthday." He said and met my eyes. "I still got the bunny you gave me." He said while he smiled.

"Bunny?" I asked.

"Yeah, the one with the blue outfit. My mom told me that I always carried it with me."

"Oh, yeah I remember. But wait…" I got up and ran to the stairs; I reached my room and threw some pillows around until I found it. I ran downstairs again and saw Edwards confused face. I smiled and showed him the stuffed animal in my hand.

"I got one to. Well, the outfit is in pink, but still. It´s the same bunny." He just nodded and stood up. He came over to where I was standing and reached out his hand and took the bunny. He looked at it before he looked down at me, he´s green eyes sparkled.

"I remember this. You were playing with it when we first met." He said, but I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Really?" I asked, he nodded again.

"Yeah. You were sitting at the porch with it when we pulled up with the car. I saw you from the car window."

"Oh." Was all I could say. Edward gave me the bunny back with a smile and went back to the photos. I followed and sat down next to him. We looked through a few picture and laughed at the faces we did to the camera. But after about a half hour, I remembered that he has never told me why he was here. I looked at him as he flipped through the box, and I just had to ask.

"Edward?" I asked quietly. He didn´t look up, instead he continued looking through the box as he answered.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?" he looked up.

"Of course."

"I don´t want to sound mean or anything by asking, but what are you doing here?" I looked up and in to his eyes. He didn´t look hurt by me asking, but maybe ashamed? He reached his hand up to his hair and stroke away the part that had fallen in to his eyes and bit his bottom lip. Was he nervous?

"I…want…I mean…" he stammered before he got to the point. "I found this box on the attic back home. For example, the bunny we talk about lay in there and some other stuff and some photos. And I just knew that I needed to find you again." He paused and took a big breath, "It has always felt like I have missed something in my life, I know that maybe this sound very cheesy but when I came back here, when I met you again, everything felt right again. Like you were the last puzzle bit in my life that needed to be found."

When he stopped talking I noticed that I had come closer. I now sat just an inch away from him. I looked down at his hands; that he now had in his lap. I took his right hand in both of mine before I intertwined them.  
>I then looked up and saw Edward looking at me, with his beautiful green eyes.<p>

"You are the one I have been looking for. I didn't know it when we were just kids, but now…I know. It has to be, because you make me feel so happy and alive like no one ever has. And I have been with a lot of girls." He said and rolled his eyes and nodded when he said _a lot_. Then he slapped himself in the forehead.  
>"Great, now I sound like one of those playboys…" he muttered.<p>

I reached my other hand to cup his cheek; I stroke my fingers along his jaw. If I am being honest; I wanted to kiss him, so badly. He looked so cute when he rambled. He tried to look away but I put my fingers on his chin and turned his head so that he was looking at me. I smiled at him. Trying to get some kind of respond of him but his face was like a sculpture.  
>I took a big breath before I spoke.<p>

"First of all; calm down, Edward. Second; I know exactly what you mean." I looked at him, his face relaxing a little.  
>"When you walked through that door" I nodded my head in the direction as the front door "a few days ago, I knew that I had seen you somewhere but I couldn´t figure out where. And then when I found that box, I remembered. Well, I don´t think I totally forgot about you, it´s just that I have been trying to push it away, all the stuff that happened that year over ten years ago. And you just happened to be in the middle of it. I am sorry." I took a new breath and looked down at our hands when I continued.<p>

"Like I said; when I found that box, I remembered, almost everything. And just what you said. I feel whole again, now that I can see and talk to you after so many years. I have missed you" I looked up from under my lashes and saw Edward looking at me.

"I've missed you too." He said and gave me that crooked smile that had becoming my favourite. We just sat there smiling at each other and enjoying each others company. Well, I know I did. We jumped a little when we heard the phone ring. I let go of Edwards hand and ran to the kitchen.

"Hello?" I said as I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey, Bells. Billy invited me over at La Push to watch the game, so I won´t be home until late. I hope that´s okay" my dad said in a rush. I drummed my fingers at the counter; the whole evening alone with Edward. Yes please! Oh, maybe I shouldn´t be so forward about that? I bit my bottom lip a few seconds before I answered.

"Of course, dad. Say hey to Billy for me."

"Will do. Hey, go ask Edward if he wants to come, I could swing by at home to get him." What no. Just then I heard Edward coming out to the kitchen, I turned around and smiled as I put my hand on the speaker when I talked.

"Charlie is wondering if you want to go over to La Push with him to an old friend of his to watch the game tonight." He looked at me for a few seconds before he shook his head. Well, that made me smile even bigger. I re-placed my hand on the counter as I spoke.

"Ehm, no dad. He doesn´t want to come." I said and turned around smiling at Edward, who smiled back before going in to the living room again.

"That´s alright, Bells. You two have fun, okay?" he laughed a little and I felt my cheeks burn.

"Yeah, okay dad. Look, I have to go. I will talk to you later. Bye." I hung up as fast as I could but could still hear my dad laugh at the other end while he said his good bye. I walked back to the living room again and saw Edward sitting on his knee in front of the box, putting the photos and stuff back in. He must have heard me because he turned his head around.

"When will he be back?" he asked and I felt my heart starting to race. Why, was he planning something? He looked at me, waiting for an answer. I felt the blush coming over me.

"He didn´t say exactly when, just late." I stammered a little.

"Want to watch a movie?" he nodded his head to the DVD-shelf.

"Sure." I answered and went to the shelf to look for something suiting. I took out Ironman and flipped it in my hand to read the backside.

"That sounds good. Let´s see that." I jumped when I heard Edward say that right behind me. I turned around and gave him the case to the DVD with a small smile. He went and put it in then sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. I went over and sat down after I turned of the light. The movie started and you have no idea how the electricity flew around in the air. I wanted to hold his hand again. I wanted to kiss him. Damn, where did all this hormones come from?

We were half way through the movie when I couldn´t resist the yawned that was about to leave my lips. Edward looked at me for a second before he turned in his seat. So that he was now sitting with his back against the armrest of the couch. He spread his leg and patted the seat between them and said;

"Come." And that single word was enough. I climbed over and snuggled in to him. He put his arm around my waist and I put my head on his shoulder. Taking in his scent. He smelled so good! I couldn´t place it. I then placed my hands over his and a yawned escape my mouth again.

"Sleep." He said as he placed a kiss on top of my head. And I had this major Déjà vu. He kissed the top of my head; just like in the dream I had had the night before. And after he had done that, I had turned my head to my side and he had kissed me on the lips. Well, I wasn´t ready for that yet. So I turned my head to the TV one last time before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

…

I was woken up by Edward stroke my cheek and I moaned.  
>I moaned? My eyes flew open and saw that the movie was over, the after text was rolling. I slept through the entire movie? I stretched out my arms in front of me. Oh, that felt good, I thought.<br>I turned my head to up and saw Edward watching me, he smiled when he saw me looking at him.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

"Did I really sleep through the entire movie?" I had to ask, the movie must have been over two hours long. His legs must be numb.

"Yes." He smiled even bigger. I moved my body to sit up but he pressed me back down.

"But your legs must be hurting." I said, and I could hear the whining in my voice.

"Don´t worry about it Bella. I´m okay." And he winked. I yawned again and I heard him chuckled behind me.

"What?" I asked but that only made me yawned one more time.

"You are still tired." He laughed, I just nodded and smiled at him before I turned my head to the clock on the VCR; 6 pm.

"You hungry?" I asked because I sure was. Just then I heard his stomach growl. I giggled and began to sit up again and this time Edward let me.

"I take that as a yes."

"Chinese?" he asked and I nodded as I walked out to the kitchen to get the menu.

After the heated discussion about what to order, we sat down at the TV again; watching some episodes of_ The Big Bang Theory_. Leonard and the other guys were going up to Antarctic for some reason. Don´t ask me why. Charlie came home pretty late and Edward and I went to bed around eleven. And as soon my head touched the pillow I was fast asleep.

…

_Ring, ring, riiing. _I groaned. Not again!

_Ring, ring, riiing_.

Yeah, yeah. Where´s the stupid phone? My hand was scanning the whole nightstand but I couldn´t find it. I took a breath and opened my eyes; scanned the nightstand again and found it on top of one of the books. I reached out and got it while I pressed the ON-button.

"Hello?" my voice was a mix of a bad hung over and a dead cat. Yeah, you can only imagine.

"Hi! You are up right? Cause I want you to tell me _everything_!" Alice. Who could have figured, huh?

"Alice, what time is it?" I asked, as my eyes were searching for the alarm clock beside me.

"8. So come on. Please? My love life stinks, so I need to live through yours." I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"Fine. But can I call you back in a few minutes. You woke me up."

"Key." I pressed the OFF- button and placed my head down on the pillow. After a few moments, I decided to just get up. Go to the bathroom, get downstairs for some coffee. And some more coffee. I _needed _coffee. I skipped down to the kitchen and saw Charlie sitting at the table.

"Morning." I said taking out a cup from the cupboard. What a fitting name…cupboard, for the cups. Dude, I`m tired.

"Morning, Bells. Sleep well?" Pff, yeah until Alice called me.

"Yes. Can I take this one?" I hold up the toast that was laying on the counter with a slice of cheese on it. Charlie looked up from the paper and nodded twice. I sat down at the table, across from him and took a bite from the toast.

"So, school soon, huh? In like, what, two days now?" I looked up and met my dad's eyes. I nodded sadly. Actually I was kind of glad to be going back to school. But it also meant that Edward was leaving soon. And like Charlie could read my mind.

"Don´t worry. You will see him again." And before I could answer him my phone ringed and vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the display; Alice Calling.  
>Was she desperate or something? I pressed the button and placed the phone by my ear.<p>

"I was just about to call you." I said.

"Haha, no you weren´t. If I know you correctly, you are still in bed, warm and cosy and thinking about Edward. Instead of telling me about him!" she squealed.

"Actually, I´m not in bed. I am sitting in the kitchen, having my breakfast." I smiled, proud of myself.

"Fine." She laughed. "I was thinking we could drive up to Port Angeles and grab some coffee and maybe check out some stores, while you tell me?." I let out a sigh.

"Okay." I simply said. Because I wanted to talk to Alice about Edward. So why not now?

"Great!" she cheered out. "Are you done in an hour?"

"Yes." I rolled my eyes when I answered. And then merged the phone shut.

"Alice?" my dad asked with a hint of a smile on his lips. I nodded and went to the counter to wash my cup.

I then went upstairs to take a shower. And as soon the water hit my back I relaxed. I took my time in the bathroom. Blow-dried my hair and put on some light make up. Then went to my room to get dress. I settle for a pair of jeans and a dark blue thin knitted sweater. I took a look in the mirror; it looked good. I let my hair fall down in big waves on my back and some over my chest.

When I got downstairs I met Edward in the hallway between the living room and the kitchen. I looked up and met his eyes. And when I did, I smiled and he smiled back. Then I felt my cheeks burned up as he travelled his eyes over me.

"You look beautiful." He said and I blushed even more!  
>"You going somewhere?" he asked.<p>

I mumbled a small thank you before I answered him  
>"Yeah, I´m going to Port Angeles to have some coffee with Alice." He nodded and did something I never thought he would do. He came closer and leaned over and kissed my forehead while he said;<p>

"Have fun." Then he walked away in to the kitchen and I just stood there. What just happened?  
>When I heard the honk from Alice´s car and my dad calling that she was here. I took my jacket and keys and called bye before I headed out the door.<br>When I opened the door and got in I heard Alice asked;

"What happened to you?" she had a small smile on her face.

"What? No, nothing." She looked at me for a few seconds before she stumped on the gas and drove away as she mumbled a "if you say so".

We drove to our destination in silence. Alice parked outside Starbucks. We order a round of some cafe latte when we got in and sat down at a table by the corner.

"Okay, we got our coffees now, and I am practically jumping out of my skin here. So spill it, won't you?"

I told her everything about yesterday after she left; Edward and I doing the dishes together, going through the box, talking about the memories, the movie, me sitting betweens his legs, falling asleep, waking up and order some Chinese. I even told her about this morning, when he kissed my forehead. I thought back at it once I told her. Why did he do it? I mean, I don´t mind, trust me. It actually feels that we have become closer since the day before. Like when we were kids. And more and more I think about it, it felt natural.

"Bella?" Alice waved her hand in front of me, calling me back to earth. When she saw my eyes focusing on her again she continued. "That is so cute! You know that right?"

I felt my cheeks turning a little red again.

"Yeah." I said and looked at my hands in my lap. I heard Alice agree with me once more.

"Bella?" I peeked my head up when I heard my name. I looked up at Alice, she just shrugged her shoulders. I turned around to look behind me and saw Emmett walking over to us. If I hadn't know who it was, I may have been scared by an so big man knowing my name. and by big I mean, muscular. His waist and shoulders looked like it formed a V.

"Hi Emmett." I said as I waved.  
>"What are you doing here?" I added. He laughed.<p>

"I could ask you the same thing. Where´s Edward?" he looked around to see if he could find him. "Or are you having a girls- night out." He winked. "or day- out…" he mumbled as he looked confused and looked at his feet then up again with a smile. I smiled back at him.

"Yes, Alice and I are having a girls-"night out"." I said and did some air quotes. He took a chair from the table next to ours and turned it around and sat down while he leaned over with his arms over at the backrest.

"Where´s Jasper?" Alice pushed in. Both Emmett and I looked over at her with a weird look on our faces. Emmett cleared his throat as he spoke.

"He´s back at the B&B. I´m just here to get some coffee and danish for breakfast. I had such a craving this morning." He scrunched up his nose and patted his stomach.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. No one of us knowing what to say. I took a sip of my coffee and looked around and up at the ceiling.

"Two coffee and danish to go!" the guy behind the counter called out.

"Oh, that´s me." Emmett said and went to get his orders. He paid the guy and went back over to us.

"I was thinking we could meet up tonight or something? All five of us, if you want to? You could come over at the B&B and we could maybe talk and watch a movie again?" I looked over at Alice and saw her eyes sparkle with excitement. I turned my head to Emmett again and smiled.

"We would love to. When should we be there?" I asked.

"Maybe around six? Will you talk to Edward or do you want me to call him?" he said.

"Six sounds good. Maybe you could call him? I don´t know how long we will be gone. And if we are late we could just pick him up at the house before heading over to you guys." I said with a smile. I didn´t dare to look over at Alice, because I could almost feel her huge smile when I said that we would maybe be gone long.

"It´s a plan." Emmett said and waved at us as he walked out the door. I turned to Alice and saw her face.

"What Alice?" I asked as I took a few sip of the coffee. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing." She said and copied me and drank from her own coffee.

We left Starbucks and went to a few stores. Alice, being Alice, of course found something. And by the time it was almost five o'clock she had three bags on either side of her arms. I volunteered to give her a hand but she just waved it of and said that; if you are going shopping, let it show. And by that, I didn´t fight it. We got to the car and we were on our way home.  
>I put on the radio and as usually, we sang a long.<p>

The ride home felt shorter somehow, it always does. I felt my heart beat fast and hard inside my chest when we reached the sign that said "Welcome to Forks". I had this anxiety to meet Edward again. I longed for him. And when we reached the house, he stood outside next to the mailbox, waiting. I felt my face lighting up in a huge smile. He opened the back door and got in.

"Hey." He said. I turned around and met his eyes just as he looked up from have been putting in the seatbelt.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." He said again and looked deep in to my eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey a lot of hey´s." Alice said. I had totally forgotten about her. I turned around again and heard Edward chuckle.

The ride to the bed and breakfast wasn't that long. About fifteen minutes. Edward asked about our day and I told him about all the bags Alice shopped and we laughed while Alice tried to look hurt as she droved. Which made us laugh more.

We got to the B&B and were met by Emmett and Jasper outside their door. We talk a little about nothing and everything. I also noticed the way Alice and Jasper looked at each other. I had forgotten about the note-passing the night we were over at my house. I studied them closely and carefully. They looked so close.

I felt someone looking at me and I turned to see Edwards eyes on me. Those beautiful green ones.

"Are you okay?" he asked and took my hand as he lead me to the couch. I nodded and smiled to him.

The rest of the evening went past quickly. We had a lot of fun. We ordered some food from the kitchen and rent a movie. We played Trivial Pursuit, which we got from the lobby. Like I said, we had a lot of fun. And by 10 o'clock we were heading back home. Alice dropped us of outside my house and promised to call tomorrow for the details for school. School… which was the day over tomorrow. This holiday went by way to fast.

Edward and I walked up the driveway in silence. I was about to turn the handle on the door when I felt Edwards hand on my wrist. He placed his other hand on the side of my waist to turn me around. I looked up in his eyes and he back at mine. He took both my hands in his when he spoke.

"About that dinner." He said with a smile. "How about tomorrow night?" I looked down at our hands then up at him again.

"I would love to." I smiled and he returned it. After a few seconds I opened the door and went in and Edward followed. I began to walk to the stairs but turned around one more time to say good night. Edward came closer and did the thing he had done this morning; he kissed my forehead again and dragged me in to a hug. When he released me he tilted my chin up so that I was looking at him.

"I had a good time tonight. Good night, Bella." he said and smiled that beautiful crooked smile.

"Good night, Edward." I said and went upstairs. When I reached my room I threw myself on the bed with the biggest smile in the world. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**That´s chapter 10!**

**Let me know what you think :)**

**until next time, take care.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, sweet reviewers! thank you for the respond for this story, it means a lot! :)**

**So, I got a new Beta, rscianatico. and I just wanted to say that she´s amazing! and a thank you to you too! :)**

**but now, havn´t you been waiting long enough? ;)**

**here´s chapter 11 of Remembering You, enjoy!**

**Let´s read!**

I was walking down the stairs in my pyjamas and was on a very good mood. I went to the kitchen and put on some coffee while I made some toast and eggs. Well, I did until I heard someone coughed behind me.

"Cute outfit." Edward chuckled. I looked down and noticed that I was wearing my pink Snoopy-pyjamas. Which said _Free hugs _on the front. I looked up at him just when he had read the text. His eyes shined with amusement. And just when I thought that he would actually give me a hug, Charlie appeared in the doorway of the room.

"Morning, kids." He went straight to the coffeepot. Both Edward and I mumbled a quick morning.

Edward and I wasn´t alone any more that morning. I went upstairs to take a shower and get dressed while Edward got a rid from Charlie to the B&B to see his brother and friend.

After the shower I got back to my room. I put on the stereo, with a CD that I had downloaded a few days ago. I spun around like a ballet dancer to the music when I got the clothes from the drawers. When I was dressed; I went over to the desk and started the computer. I sat down and signed in on Facebook and some other stuff, to check what has happened in the "world".

A few minutes later I got a message from Edward;

_Hi, thought I would pick you up around six. Sounds good? (: - E_

_Yes, it´s sounds perfect. Btw, how did you get my number? – B_

I starred at the phone a few moments before I got an answer;

_Maybe that´s a secret, my love? (;- E_

I didn´t respond to that, instead I just sat there, on the chair by the desk, smiling at the phone in my hand. After a while I felt like an idiot. So I dragged my ass downstairs to do some cleaning and dinner for Charlie.

Around four o´clock I got a phone call from Alice. We went through the details about tomorrow. She would come around seven in the morning for us to get ready. I didn´t fight it. I just went with it. After I had told Alice about around the hundredth time that I had to go, I went upstairs again to get dressed.

I was just about to zip up my jeans when I heard the front door open and close. So I took my jacket and began walking down the stairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw him. Edward. He had a dark blue sweater on, that hugged his frame. A pair of jeans and with some sneakers to complete the outfit, he looked perfect. I took the last step and stood a few feet away from him.

"Hi." I said to break the silence. He smiled.

"Hey." He almost whispered. He cleared his throat and continued. "You look beautiful."

I felt my cheeks burn up and I mumbled a small thank you.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked not to long after. I nodded and followed him outside. I turned around to lock the door before I continued down the driveway to the car. Wait, car?

"Is this yours?" I asked and glanced at the car then back at him again.

"No, it´s Emmetts. How do you think we got down here? Walked?" he chuckled.

"It looks nice." I said as I got in to the front seat and Edward closed it behind. Like a real gentleman. I smiled. I felt like a princess. I followed him with my eyes until he got in to the car.

"Where to?" I asked. He looked over at me as he turned the engine on and said;

"You will see." He smiled that crooked smile and added a wink to it.

The drive wasn´t that long. Only about fifteen minutes. I looked out the window most of the ride. Every time I reached my hand up to lift the hair out of my eyes I felt the warmth from my hands and every time I did, I tried to be so discreet as possible for to dry them of on my jeans. But I am positive that he most have known because I felt his eyes on me a few times and when I looked over at him, he smiled. And I did what I usually did; I blushed.

I don´t even know why I am so nervous. I have met this guy before. I have been missing him for the most part of my life, for God sake! While I was rambling in my head, we had droved in on a small path. It was really small, if we had met someone on the other side, they wouldn´t have a chance on coming through. Either would we be in the ditch or they would.

I most had had a scared facial expression because Edward asked if I was okay. I smiled and said yes. A few minutes later the car stopped. I looked around and saw nothing but a field in front of us.

I heard Edward unbuckle his seatbelt, I turned my head to his direction.

"Are we there?" I asked while I carefully slipped my hand down to unbuckle myself, not sure what to do. He nodded and opened the door and got out. Before I knew it he was on my side of the car, opening it for me.

"Come on." He said and reached out his hand. I was praying that my hand wasn´t that sweaty when I placed mine in his. He lead me out of the car but didn´t let go of my hand. Instead he leaned in to get a basket from the backseat. He locked the car and led me away from it. When we had walked a few meters, he intertwined our fingers.

The air was crystal clear around us; it was on the perfect temperature. Not to warm and not to cold. We were now a few hundred meters in on the field. I looked around and noticed the small river run through over by the trees. And how weird this may sound, there was a big tree in the middle of the field. Or maybe I shouldn´t say field, this place were more like a meadow. It wasn´t big enough to be called a field. Edward led us over to the big tree in the middle. He let go of my hand, and immediately I felt alone, somehow. He placed the basket on the ground and picked through it until he found a blanket. He shook it out and placed it on the ground next to the tree and the basket.

He took my hand again and motioned me to seat down next to him.

I positioned me on the blanket and after a few moments I lie down. I looked up on the sky, it had that colour of orange and pink and it made me think of the dream I had the other night.

"_I love you, Bella." _

He had said. And he had kissed me, like I was his and forever would be. I looked over at him. He was still sitting in the position he had had when we first sat down, except for that he now looked at me. I looked in to those eyes and I felt myself feeling safe and loved. He kept his eyes on mine while he lies down next to me. And without breaking our eye contact, he intertwined our fingers again.

I closed my eyes, and just enjoyed the moment. What was this between us? I don't think I ever felt like this before, no I _know_ that I don't have. Was this love? We just reunited, from have being away from each other for so many years. He had said that he had missed me and that it felt empty and wrong without me. That was exactly what I have felt, like something or _someone_ was missing. I opened my eyes again and looked up to the sky.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked. I didn´t look over at him, instead I kept looking on the sky when I talked.

"Just that I feel happy. More happy than I have felt in years." I felt he squeeze my hand.

"Me too, my love." I glanced over at him and smiled. We most have lied there longer than I thought because when my stomach growled Edward laughed at me and sat up. He began going through the basket, taking out some sandwiches and sodas.

We ate while we had a conversation about everything and nothing. We learned a little more about our self. Example, that Edward had played football for almost over three years now and that he was one of the quarterbacks on his team. That made me think of school, which was for me, tomorrow. Didn´t he start about this time too? I took a zip from my soda, and swallowed. I looked down on my hands when I asked.

"When are you going home again?" Edward went silent from whatever he was saying, I didn´t pay much attention on what. I looked up; he was looking at me too.

"School starts the day after tomorrow." He simply said. I nodded.

"But hey, I can come down here when ever I want, and you can come up to me." He had been taken my hand in his when he said that. I met his eyes. Why did I feel so addicted of him? I must have been sounding like a kid, not to mention, acting like one, when I was asking this.

He smiled at me and I smiled back. I leaned forward and placed my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I have missed you, I don´t want to lose you again." I whispered. I felt his grip tighten around me.

"You won´t lose me. I promise." He whispered back. I let go of him but I still had my arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes. He moved one of his hands away from my waist up to my face and stroked away a strand of hair that had fallen down in my eyes.

"But let´s not think about that right now, okay?" he smiled. I returned it and let go of him. I made room on the blanket and lay down again. Edward followed my lead.

You could hear the river a few meters away. You could smell the scent from fresh cut grass. It smelled like hay. It was a special scent that went through your nostrils. The sun was blazing down at us. And an idea was forming in my head. I began to sit up until I stood next to the blanket. Edward looked up at me, confusing.

"Come." I said and reached out my hand for him to take. He took one last look at me before accepting my hand.

"Where are we going?" he asked. I looked over at him and answered with the exact words he had said to me earlier.

"You will see." I said and winked at him. He just laughed at me but he followed me anyway.

I stopped at the edge of the shore. Well, it wasn´t a shore, but I didn´t know what else to call it. I dropped Edwards hand and began taking my shirt off.

"What are you doing, Bella?" I looked over at Edward, who's eyes were about to pop out off his head.

"Taking a swim." I simply answered.

"You can´t swim here. The water is too rough." I glanced at the water, it didn´t look rough.

"Nonsense. Come on." I was now in only my underwear. I took the last step before jumping in the water.

I landed with my head under water but came up to the surface again pretty quick.

"Come on, Edward! It´s really nice!" I swam backwards while I smiled at him; daring him to jump in. I watched the wrinkle on his forehead disappear and he began taking off his shirt. I couldn´t stop starring at him, he looked so good without a shirt on. But when he started unbuckle his jeans, I had to look away. I could already feel redness coming up on my cheeks. A few seconds after there was a splash behind me. I turned around but saw no one. I looked around, worried.

The ear piercing scream that came from me was really loud. I turned around again and met two green amused eyes. Edward had his hands on my waist and the biggest smile on his face until he broke in to hysterical laughter. I splashed water at him and he stopped immediately. He had a serious look on his face. Then he let go of me and splashed a ton of water at me. Then he laughed again. I swam closer to him and put my hands on his shoulder then pushed him down, so that he was under water.

I let go, and he came up to the surface again, breathing heavily. He came closer to me while I tried to swim backwards to get away. I wasn´t that lucky; he took a steady grip of my hips and began to tickle me. I began to laugh so hard that I was gasping for air.

"Stop! Stop it! Edwaaard!" I begged.

"That´s right. Beg for mercy." He chuckled beside me.

"I mean it! Stop!" I couldn´t stop laughing so I am pretty sure those words didn´t reached out.

"I´m not sure of what you just said, but…" he stopped tickle me and just held me in his arms. I was breathing so heavily that it must have sound like I was having an asthma-attack.

"Thank you." I breathed. Edward just laughed beside me.

"You´re okay?" he asked when I was breathing normally.

"Yes, I think so. But no thanks to you!" I said as I splashed water at him again.

"Oh, you little!" I swam as fast as I could, and reached the shore pretty fast. I climbed up but wasn´t fast enough to get further in on the grass. Edward came up from the water as well and knocked me down on the grass. I tried to get up but he pushed me down with his body so that he was now lying on top of me. I tried to wriggle myself out from under his body, but I wasn´t that lucky. I finally got the nerve to look up to his eyes.

"What?" I said. He looked so pleased somehow. He shook his head.

"Do you surrender?" a smile played in the corner of his lips. I studied him carefully, and wore a look on my face that said I was thinking. And just what I thought; he relaxed a little.

"Never!" and I pushed him off me and ran for my clothes.

"Hey, no fair!" I heard him call after me. I turned my head and stuck out my tongue to him. I know; I must have looked like a child but I didn´t care. I was having fun. The way I could be and feel around him was such a good feeling. It´s was life.

I threw Edward his clothes to him and began walking back to the tree, where we had been at before. I was standing with my arms above my head to put up my hair in a ponytail. When I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I looked down at them.

"Dance with me." Edward whispered to me when he had put his chin on my shoulder. I took his bare arms in my hands and turned around so that I was facing him. He continued to hold his hands on my waist while I took a grip on his upper arms.

"There is no music." I pointed out. He shrugged his shoulders.

"So? We can always pretend, like when we were kids." He winked. I smiled and thought about it. It could be fun. I travelled my hands over his arms, up over his shoulders until I stopped when I had them around his neck again.

We started swinging back and forth to no rhythm at all. I placed my head on his left shoulder. His scent hit me; that mystic smell. It fitted him perfectly.

I started to look around me; this opening in the middle of a forest was really beautiful. I saw that the sun was beginning to set. It was that shade of orange and pink, like before but now you could see it better. This made me think of my dream again. And with no second thought, I said exactly what I said in the dream.

"It´s so beautiful."

"It sure is." I think I might have stopped breathing; that sentence was exactly what he had said too. I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. He smiled and of course I returned it. But I wasn´t ready so I then placed my head on his shoulder again. And Edward hugged me a little in his grip on me and placed a kiss on the top of my head. I felt my lips turn up in a smile against his chest. It was like he knew.

It felt like we stood there, swinging back and forth, for hours but I couldn't be sure. Edward took a harder grip on my waist and told me that we should be heading back home. I just nodded and helped him clean and gather the stuff together. And we were back on the road just a few minutes later. Edward put on the radio as we drove and turned it up when he heard that I was singing along.

"…_and she will be loved, and she will be loved..." _I looked over at him when I felt his eyes on me.

"What?" I asked as I felt my cheeks turn a little red. Damn, habit of mine!

"You do know that you can sing, right?" was he kidding me? I was sounding like a dead crow when I sang. I just looked at him, like to prove my point. Or that he was crazy. I don´t know. Maybe both.

"I mean it. Really." He said.

"I can´t sing, Edward. Well, obvious I can but it doesn´t sound good." Good, I was rambling.

"I mean it, Bella." he said again. "You could have sung back there, when we were dancing." He pointed his thumb backwards to show me what he meant. Like I would ever forget.

"Thanks, but no, then I would only have been turned it in to a bad memory. And I wouldn´t want that." I mumbled the last part more to myself.

Edward gripped my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"You are nothing but good memorize. Don´t you ever forget that." I studied his face; he was telling me the truth. I smiled.

"I won´t," I said and intertwined our fingers then laid them down on my left knee.

The rest of the drive went by pretty quietly. We both sang along sometimes on the song that was playing. It was really nice. I enjoyed his company. And I´m pretty sure he felt the same way by the look of it.

About fifteen minutes later we were back at the house. He parked on the driveway behind Charlie´s car. When he had turned it off he turned in his seat so that he was facing me. I unbuckle and did the same.

"I had a really good time. Thank you." I said and smiled.

"Glad you liked it. Even if the swimming part wasn´t something planned." He winked at me. I laughed.

"Oh, I know you thought it was fun." I said as I gave him a playful slap on his arm.

"I never said I didn´t." he chuckled. I turned my eyes to my side and saw Charlie standing in the window of the living room, watching us.

"I think I should go." I said and nodded my head in my fathers' direction. Edward smiled and gave Charlie a little wave before turning his attention back to me.

"Like I said; I had a really good time." I leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, Bella." he said as he smiled.

"Night." I opened the door and got out. Before I shut the door Edward said;

"Tell Charlie Hi." He was leaning over the passenger seat.

"Will do." I said and threw the door shut. I began walking up the steps when he drove off. I waved a last wave before stepping inside.

The TV was on and by the sound of it; there was a game on. I jumped out of my shoes. Not literally. And placed them by the door.

"Have a good time?" I jumped of the sound from my fathers voice behind me. Literally this time.

"Dad, you scared me." I placed my right palm over my heart as to prove my point.

"Sorry, Bells. So…did you have a good time?" for the first time since I got through the door, I looked at him. And when I say that he had the biggest smile on his face I _mean_ the biggest smile.

"Yes. Yes, I did." I hung up my jacket. "Why do you have that smile on your face? You have been smiling a lot lately. Why is that?"

"I could ask you the same thing, honey." he threw his arm around my shoulders.

"Are you happy, Bells?" I looked up to his eyes again. There was no trace of concern only happiness for himself.

I nodded. "Yeah, I am." And I smiled.

"Good. No go and get ready for bed. You have an early morning tomorrow." He said with a wink and shoved me to the stairs. I turned my head and just looked at him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Okay." I slowly said and laughed. But I stopped on the second step, remembering something.

"Edward said Hello!" I called. I heard my dad chuckled down in the living room.

"Tell him Hi back, then!" just as he said that, I got a text.

I walked the other steps up to my room and unlocked my phone.

_Good night, love. And thanks again for the evening. Hope I will see you again tomorrow. – E. _

I smiled and typed in a quick respond.

_My pleasure ;) Me too, come over or something? Btw, Charlie says Hi! – B. _

_Haha. Now?- E_

_Not now. Tomorrow stupid :P – B._

_I will see you then! Good night. – E._

_Night! – B._

I shut the phone and went to my closet to change. When I finally was done with my nightly routines, I laid down on my bed. Letting out a sigh and then smiled.

I couldn´t be more happy. I was really starting to fall for him. Only about three nights ago, I didn´t even remember who he was. Only that I had seen him somewhere before. But never that he was my long time best friend when we were kids. Even if the Cullen´s only lived here for a little more than two years. Edward and I became close. Really close. We were inseparable then. Always together.

I imagine his crooked smile in my mind and began smiling myself. He was perfect. This evening had been perfect. I feel so natural with him, like I don´t have to say what I am thinking, like he somehow already knew.

One thing I was absolutely positive about was that I was starting to fall in love with Edward Cullen. Or Masen... I have to ask him about that, I thought.

I turned to my side to put on the alarm on the clock. School tomorrow. I wish this moment would never fade. My thoughts, though, faded away as I fell asleep not long after.

**And...that´s chapter 11!**

**wow, I noticed that I use "!" a lot in my author notes. (don´t know the name of them in english, so I wrote them in those, air quotes or whatever :P)**

**anyway, what did you think of this chapter? tell me by reviewing? or PM, that works just fine too.**

**One more thing; my birthday is on thursday, the 15. Then I will finally be 16!:D just so you know ;)**

**until next time, take care! (- there it is again)**

**/ linnanna**


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter everyone! :D**

**thank you for the reviews and other alerts, means a lot!**

**and another thank you to my beta rscianatico :D**

**now, let´s read!**

School sucks.

But the day had actually gone by pretty well so far. It´s just that it´s so boring. Alice had come by the house before school to get ready. We had had English and Spanish together this morning but now during the last class of the day, I was all alone. Biology. I can tell you that I have no idea what the teacher is talking about. She lost me at "hello." I´m serious. The last semester, I had just been lucky to get a B, I guess. Because I have no clue how I got a grade over a D. Not in this subject anyway.

I sat in the second row behind a girl with really curly hair. It fits her, she looks cute. I remember thinking that when I sat down at the beginning of the class.

But I now sat on my chair, drawing some funny and not so funny things in my notebook. The teacher said something in a louder voice. I looked up but saw that she was looking at someone in the back so I dropped my head again. I looked at what I had been drawing and saw that it had a pattern. Well, not much a pattern. There was only one thing written in a different way everywhere, or should I say one _name._ Edward.

I smiled and thought back to the day before. It had really been perfect. I pulled out my phone out of my pocket to see if there was a text or something waiting for me. None. So, I turned my attention to the teacher in front of me. She was going through the material we were going to learn throughout the semester. She was just going to say something when the bell rang.

_Saved by the bell,_ I thought as I collected my things and put them in my book bag. I was just out the door when my phone rang and vibrated in my hand.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it´s me. Are you done? I´m at the car waiting for you," Alice told me.

"Yeah, I just got out of class. I just have to go to my locker and put some books away. Then, I will be out."

"Okay. I will be here. Bye!" I went to my locker and placed the books that I got from today on the top shelf. Then, I went outside to meet up with Alice. And she was right in the place as she said she would be; by the car.

She leaned back on the hood of the car, like she was posing for a photo shoot, with her sunglasses on, too. I chuckled.

"Well, you look comfy," I said as I reached the side of the car. Alice looked at me from over the glasses that had slipped down lower on the bridge of her nose, smiling.

"You have to practice, don´t you?"

"That depends on what you mean by practice." I winked at her as I got in to the car. I heard the end of her laughter as she got in the car too.

We didn´t say that much on the way home, only that Alice seems to hate our Spanish teacher. That she looked and acted weird, therefore she has to be a weird woman with cats all over her home. Don´t ask me how she got to that conclusion. But I got a nice laugh when she told me that.

"Are you going to see Edward tonight?" she blurted out after we stopped laughing. I looked over at her, she was smiling.

"I don´t know," I answered honestly. "I think so. We sort of talked about it yesterday," I then said, remembering the texts last night.

"You are really starting to fall for him, aren´t you? I mean, from what you told me this morning about yesterday, about your date. And the fact that you seem different since he got here."

I kept looking out the windshield and biting my bottom lip. I really did starting to fall for him, didn´t I? Why did I ask myself that all the time when I knew the answer? Of course I was. I have been thinking about this before and I always seem to get to the same conclusion.

I glanced over at Alice . She was looking at me. I met her eyes and smiled. She nodded and returned the smile, already knowing what my answer to her question was. But still, she mumbled an _I knew it_ as she turned her attention back to the road.

A few minutes later we stopped outside of my house.

"I will talk to you later, okay?" Alice said as I pressed down the handle.

"Yeah, I will call you later," I said and got out.

I went up the stairs and got in my house.

"Hello? Anybody home?" I called before I turned around again to lock the door. I got no answer so I go out to the kitchen to put on some tea. While the water was boiling I got out my books to do some homework. Yes, homework! On our first day, I know. Did I mention school sucks?

When I was done reading and writing I went to get my tea. I took my cup and headed to the TV. I snuggle up against the couch with the mug in my hand, just relaxing a bit. I must have fallen asleep because I was woken up by the phone ringing. But by the time I found the phone, the call went to voice mail. I checked the recent caller and called it back.

"Hi, Bells."

"Hi, dad. I didn´t find my phone."

"Oh, I just thought you were ignoring me. But I´m glad we sorted that out." He laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny. What´s up?"

"Just wanted to tell you that I have to work late tonight. Got a new call which seems serious. Will you be okay?" I rolled my eyes at that question. I have been taking care of myself for the last ten years. Why would that suddenly change?

"Of course, dad. I got homework to do anyway, so..."

"Oh, that´s right. First day in your last year of high school. How did it go?"

"It went pretty well. Me and Alice have English and Spanish together as far as we now right now. Maybe more, I don´t know."

"Sounds good, Bella." I heard a phone ringing in the distance. "Look, I have to go. Someone's calling. I will see you later. Bye!" He hung up so fast that I barely got a chance to say good bye.

I turned to the microwave that read about four o´clock. I opened up my phone again to type in a message to Edward, telling him to come over.

_When do you leave? Wanna come over and watch a movie or something? - B _

I got a response just moments after I sent mine.

_Not until later tonight. Of course I want to. Should I bring something? – E_

I smiled; I did have a craving for chocolate. Actually, I have had it all day. So that´s what I

wrote.

_Chocolate! :D – B_

_Haha. I will be over with the chocolate and myself in about 20 minutes. Sounds good? – E_

_Perfect! – B_

I put the phone in my back pocket and started to take out some sodas from the fridge. I ran around in the house and did a little of this and a little of that. Just to make the time go by. And almost exactly 20 minutes later, there was a knock on the front door. I smoothed down my shirt for some reason and went to open.

"Hi," Edward said just when I had cracked the door open.

"Hey," I answered as I moved to the side to let him enter.

"I brought chocolate," he said with a smile on his face as he held it in front of his chest to prove it. I laughed and thanked him while I motion for him to follow me into the living room.

He sat down in the same spot he had the last time he was over. The memory of that evening flashed past my mind. I smiled to myself. And lucky for me I was turned to the TV, so he couldn´t see me smiling like a fool for no reason.

"Which movie?"

Without turning around I answered _Thor_. I heard it should be a great movie. I put the disk in the DVD. But nothing happened. I took it out and put it in again. Nothing. I blew on the back of the disk and tried again. Still nothing.

And like Edward could feel my frustration he asked, "What´s wrong?"

"I can´t get this disk to cooperate," I said while I tried to get the disk into the machine again.

"Let me try," he said and took the little disk from my hands. We stood there, in front of the TV. We were just staring at it as if we had magical powers and it would work if we concentrated hard enough. But still nothing.

"I don´t think it´s working," I said and went to get the case for the movie.

"Do you have another TV with a DVD player?" he asked and I stopped.

"I have one in my room," I said while I closed the case. I looked over at Edward. He was looking at me too with that crooked smile. I felt myself melt all of a sudden because of the electric vibe in the room. Edward raised his eyebrows as he kept looking me in the eye. Oh, right!

"Come on," I said and headed for the stairs. Not long after, I heard Edward follow behind me. But, just as I took the last step of the stairs the doorbell rang. I turned around and looked at Edward.

"Are you expecting someone?" he asked. I shook my head and went passed him. I opened the door and was greeted by Tyler. What the hell?

"Tyler. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I thought that maybe we could go and watch a movie or something? I didn´t got the chance to ask you in…" he stopped mid-sentence. I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward standing behind me. I looked back at Tyler. They both seemed to have murder in their eyes.

"No thank you, Tyler," I said with a faint smile. When was this dude going to get the hint?

"Do you know this guy?" Tyler asked while he nodded his head in Edward´s direction. I looked back at Edward again. He still had his eyes on Tyler. What was going on?

"Yes, I do. Not that it is anything that concerns you."

"Of course it concerns me, Bella. I care about you, you know that." Tyler was now looking at me with a smile in his face. I wanted to throw up.

But that´s when Edward cut in. "I don´t think she cares, buddy. So why won´t you leave her alone?"

Tyler stared at Edward again. "And who do you think you are? Her boyfriend? Remember, I can take you down just as easily as the last time," he said with a terrifying smile on his lips.

Wait, last time?

"What to you mean, last time?" I said and looked between the two of them.

"You haven't told her?" Tyler said with the smile still on his face. I looked over at Edward for some explanation but he still had his eyes focused on Tyler.

"What is there to tell? You hit me and dragged me in an alley behind the local diner. That says more about you than me," Edward fumed and placed his arm around my shoulders. Finally, he looked at me - his eyes were still a little cold from the staring contest between him and Tyler. But he smiled a little, like he wanted to tell me everything was okay.

"I think you should go, Tyler. You have no business here," I said and began to close the door but he put his foot inside to stop it.

"I won´t forget this, Bella," he vowed before he turned around on his heel and stepped down from my porch.

I closed the door and turned around and glanced at Edward.

"What was that about?" I asked as put my hand in front of my chest.

Edward let out a sigh before he explained. "You remember when I first got here and had a black eye?" he asked. I just nodded and he continued. "Well, he was the one who did it," he said and pointed with his thumb back to where Tyler had just been. Tyler hit Edward?

"He hit you? Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders while adding; "I don´t know. I was asking for you actually. If he knew you and he said that I should stay away from you, then he hit me. That boy has some serious issues." That boy? Did he know that he was only one year _younger_ than Tyler ? This entire macho-man thing made me laugh out loud!

I was standing there in the hall way, laughing my ass off. I was laughing so hard that I was leaning forward almost falling over.

"What is so funny?" I looked up at Edward through my hair, which had fallen down in front of my face. He didn´t look so amused.

"That, _that boy_" I did air quotes. "Has been following me around since fifth grade like a lost puppy, saying he is in love with me. I have been trying to tell him for years now to stay away from me but he doesn't listen. And then you waltz back in to my life and just shoves him away and calling him a boy," I said all that while still laughing. I don´t even know why I was laughing. It all sounded so stupid in my head that it became funny.

"I´m sorry, Edward," I then said and put my hands in front of me like I surrendered.

I heard Edward chuckle so I looked up and met his eyes just as he started laughing himself.

I giggled a little before I just watched Edward and asked exactly what he had been asking me just minutes ago, "What is so funny?"

He looked up at me and shrugged his shoulders. "You were so cute when you laughed that I couldn´t stop myself," he told me with a chuckle. I slapped him on his arm.

"I´m not cute when I laugh. I don´t think anyone is cute when they laugh," I said and dried the tears that had been escaping when I laughed.

"Well you are," he said and sneaked his arms around my waist. I looked up at him and lost myself in his beautiful eyes.

We must have been standing there for a while before Edward said, "Shall we go up and watch that movie now?" He winked and let me go before he headed up the stairs again. I immediately followed.

He was already sitting on my bed when I got into my room. I went straight to the TV to put in the movie. And bingo! It worked. I turned around and saw that Edward was leaning his back on the bed frame behind him. He had spread his legs out and patted the place between them. I took the remote and went to snuggle myself to him. When I was situated, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head before resting his cheek on the place he had just pressed his lips.

"Bella?"

"Yeah," I said as I turned my head to my left a little to see him.

"You aren´t mad are you?" Mad?

"Why would I be mad?" I asked and looked him in the eyes.

He took in a breath. "For not telling you about the fight," he said, with a hint of uncertainty. I turned around in his embrace and looked him in the eyes again.

"Don´t worry about it, okay?" I said and smiled. He nodded and returned it with a beautiful smirk. Which only made me smile even bigger. I heard the movie begin so I turned around again and made myself comfortable.

...

The movie was awesome! I loved it! The excitement and action; all the things I love in a movie. I hadn´t thought more about the meeting with Tyler and Edward during the movie. And when Edward asked me if I was mad. How could I be? Now it seems that Tyler finally got the hint. I don´t need to be disturbed by him anymore. However, when he asked about Edward being my boyfriend, I felt my cheeks burn a little. Was that what he was to me? And if so, was I his girlfriend?

The movie had been over for the last ten minutes and we both had been just sitting still, not saying anything; not wanting to ruin the moment.

"What are you thinking, my love?" he asked and I smiled when I heard him saying _my lov_e. It sounded old but still perfect. It made my insides jump. I took his hand in both of mine and played with his fingers.

"Nothing much," I said but quickly changed my mind. I wanted to know what we were to each other. He was going back to Seattle later tonight and I was stuck here. But like he said; we could come and visit each other whenever we wanted. But I still had to ask.

"It´s just…" I started. "What are we?" I finally got those words out of my mouth. I felt his eyes on me but didn´t have the courage to turn around.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Was he really going to make me say it? I let out a long sigh and took in a new breath.

"I mean, what are we to each other?" I still played with his fingers in my hands, not wanting to let go.

"What do you want me to be?" he responded and I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

I shrugged my shoulders a little and Edward chuckled behind me when I said, "I don´t know."

We were both quiet for a few minutes before Edward spoke up again.

"What about girlfriend and boyfriend?" he suggested and I felt the smile on my lips grow bigger. I finally turned around and met his gaze. I was sitting on my knees in front of him. He still had his arms around me.

I smiled at him and nodded my head as I said, "That sounds good." I saw his smile grew bigger.

And before thinking, I leaned forward and like Edward knew what I meant, he did too. I tilted my head a little to my right and I saw him doing the same. He reached out his hands and placed them on either side of my cheeks. I closed my eyes and felt his lips capture mine in to a light but still wonderful kiss.

My own hands began to travel up behind his neck and I played with his hair while I kissed him again. He began sucking my bottom lip and a moan escaped my lips. I broke the kiss but stayed just inches in front of his face, panting for air. I felt him doing the same. Then a smile appeared on his lips and I couldn't help myself when I returned it. He let go of my face and continued smiling.

I can´t believe I just got kissed. And by Edward! Well, it couldn't get any better than this, I thought. My first kiss and it was perfect. I studied his face and saw the little mark above his right eyes, where the black mark had been a few days ago. I reach out my hand and traced it with my fingers and the smile on my face fainted a little.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Not anymore," he answered. He took my hand away from the mark and watched my fingers. He then raised them up to his mouth and kissed each one of them. It was so passionate that I couldn´t look away. He met my eyes and leaned forward to give me a quick kiss on the mouth.

"Want to watch another movie?" he asked while he twirled a strand of my hair in his fingers.

"Okay. I will go and get one," I responded and climbed out of bed to get downstairs.

I was walking down the stairs till the living room like I was in a trance. I was still in heaven. Lying on a cloud on a sunny day and just smiling. It had been perfect. Maybe I´m saying that word a lot but there is no other way to describe how it was. Not to mention how I am feeling. _Wonderful_. Hey, that's a nice word. I feel wonderful. Yeah, wonderful.

I probably sound like a geek that is high on crack. So be it then. I was happy, really happy.

I had reached the shelf with the DVD´s. We have a lot of movies. I traced my finger on the back of the cases; seeing if I could find something good. I must have been going back and forth for a long time because I heard Edward's footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Can´t make up your mind, huh?" he asked as he came over to where I was standing. I shook my head and continued looking at the labels on the shelf.

"How about this?" Edward said and held up a case which read _The Tourist_.

Oh, Johnny Depp, I thought. Well, I thought I thought it. Apparently I didn´t. I said it out loud.

"You like Johnny Depp?" I met Edward´s eyes; his eyes sparkled with amusement while he tried to look a little hurt.

"Well, I don´t know. That depends," I said and put my hands on my hips. I saw the glimpse in Edward´s eyes before he scooped me up from the floor. I gasped at the sudden change. He held me like we were newly wed.

"What are you doing? Put me down," I laughed and was about to jump out of his grip on me. But he had other plans. His grips on me tighten and just looked me in the eyes. He leaned forward and kissed me again. God, I will never grow out of that feeling every time he did so.

I broke the kiss and said in a little whisper, "Would you put me down now?" He did as I asked and put me down next to him.

"Sound good?" he asked while he held up the case to the movie.

"Yeah," I said and gave him a smile. He took my right hand and intertwined our fingers as he led me up the stairs.

I took the case from his hands and went to put the disk in the DVD player. Edward sat down on the bed like he had done before and I snuggle up to him again. He placed his arms around me and squeezed a little.

The movie was pretty good, but half way through it I felt my eyelids close. I tried to fight them but in the end, they won.

I was woken up by the squeak my door strip made whenever someone crossed it. I opened my eyes slowly and saw my dad turn off the TV.

"Dad?" he turned around by the sound of my voice. He put out his finger in front of his mouth and hushed. He then looked at something behind me. Edward. Oh shit!

Somehow I was now on my side and Edward was lying behind with his arm around my waist. I began to move a little to get free but my dad stopped me.

"It´s okay, Bells. Good night," he said and gave me a little wink and a smile before he left the room. I turned my head a little to my left and felt Edward´s breath on my neck. I smiled and turned my head back to the pillow while whispering;

"Good night, Edward."

I was just about to close my eyes again when I heard a faint "Good night, Bella."

I smiled again and snuggle closer to him. I then fall into a peaceful sleep once again. I was dreaming about Edward and me in the meadow we visited yesterday.

**ohh, they kissed...**

**what did you think about it? good/bad? let me know! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**HI!  
>I'm sorry for the long wait. I have been busy, <em>very<em> busy. New school, which comes with homework and other stuff that has to be done. Problem with this and that. I guess you can say; a life of a normal teenager. School, friends, parents and not to mention, boys. But let's not go in to that. Because then I can continue talking for hours. And you don´t want that. Trust me. **

**So, I will shut up now and let you read.**

**Enjoy!**

It has gone about a week since Edward went back to Seattle with his brother and Jasper. And if you want the truth; I miss him. A lot.

I am currently sitting at one of the tables in the library at school and I'm supposed to be doing some pop-quiz the teacher gave us. But, I am distracted because there is one special guy clouding up my mind. Actually, he has been doing that to my poor mind for the last couple of days. I really was in love with him.

I remember the night when he woke me up to tell me that he had to go. It came as a nice surprise.

…

"_Bella?" I smiled at hearing him say my name. I felt a hand on my shoulder which later helped me to roll over to my back. "Bella?" he said again._

"_Mph…," finally manage to come out of my mouth. I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted with practically darkness. I blinked a few times when I felt something begin to lean over me. _

"_Hi." I didn´t get the chance to say hello back as Edwards lips collapsed on mine. _

_He traced his hand down to my own and intertwined our fingers before he placed them on the pillow at the left side of my head. He then took my other hand and did the same. He only broke the kiss a few seconds to get some air before leaning down again._

After he placed on last kiss on my lips he smiled down at me.

"_Are you sure that you haven't been kissed before?" he asked with a smirk. _

"_Yes," I laughed. He leaned down again and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek._

"_I have to go. I should have been back at the B&B an hour ago," he said and began to sit up. I myself began to look around to find the clock. It was almost half past nine._

"_Oops, sorry," I said and bit my lip. He looked back at me with a frown._

"You have nothing to be sorry about, love," he said while touching my cheek. "Will you follow me to the front door?" he asked while standing up. I nodded and climbed out of bed. But, of course, I got stuck in the blanket and was about to fall flat to the floor if it wasn't for Edward.

"Maybe I shouldn't kiss you like that?" He chuckled and winked at me as he helped me to stand on my own feet.

_I didn´t say anything back. I just smiled at him as a thank you, silently praying that he was joking about the kiss. Now that I got a taste of it, I can't go without it. He took my hand in his and we started walking down the stairs. I couldn´t stop myself from thinking that this was it. I wouldn´t see him in a few weeks or so (or maybe this weekend if we aren't too busy). I would miss him, that´s for sure. It feels like I am starting to feel addicted of him, that or I just love having him around. He makes me feel whole._

…

A cell phone started to ring a few tables away from me. It was some girl with blond hair and a body that was much too skinny for her own good. That can't be healthy, I thought.

I looked down at my paper again. Empty. I took my pen in hand and read the first question;

**Write "I was in love with my best friend without knowing it" in Spanish**. In love. Yep, that's about it. This text is describing my life perfectly without even knowing it, I thought while smiling.

_**Yo**__**estaba enamorado de**__**mi mejor amigo**__**sin saber que. **_I think, I´m not sure. Next question;

**Translate, "Se****inclina hacia delante****y me besó" in to english. **Ha, easy.

_**He leaned forward and kissed me.**_

…

_We walked hand in hand down the stairs. I heard the sound of a game from the TV in the living room. I peeked in and saw Charlie on the couch with a can of beer in his hand. I chuckled and shook my head which made Edward turn around to look at me._

"_What?" he asked with a hint of a smile on his lips. I just shook my head again and motion for him to keep walking. He let go of my hand and bent down to get his shoes on. _

_He straightened up and looked me in the eyes while taking his jacket from the hanger. He then took the two steps between us so that he stood just inches away from my body. I looked down and travelled my eyes over his body until I finally looked him in the eyes. _

_He cupped my cheeks with both his hands and leaned forward until his lips was just millimetres away from mine. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I heard him do the same before he closed the gap between us. The kiss was so easy but still so beautiful somehow. It was almost like he wanted to tell me something, something that was just for me to hear. _

_I broke the kiss when I heard someone cough behind me. I turned my head a little; Edward's hands were still on my cheeks. I saw my father standing there, in all of his glory by the door way. His arms in front of his chest, tapping a little with one of his feet. _

"_Are you going, Edward?" he asked while looking at him, not even glancing at me. _

_Edward immediately let go of my face._

"_Yes, sir. I was just about to," he answered and then looked at me with a sad look._

"_I will walk you out," I said and turned to look at my dad with fire in my eyes, trying to tell him to go._

_I took the few steps to the front door and opened it._

"_Come on, Edward," I said and pushed myself up on the wall so he could walk pass. He nodded in my father's direction and he did the same to him and then did what I said. _

_When we were both outside, I closed the door and let out a sigh. _

"_Don't worry about it," I heard Edward say beside me. I opened my eyes which I haven't even noticed I had closed and looked at him with a smile. _

"_I won't," I said and gave him a wink. "Come on, you are going to get even later than you already are," I took his hand and led us to the car. _

_Edward bent down and gave me a kiss on the lips before saying, "I will call you later." _

"_I will be waiting," I said and smiled. I stood up on my toes and kissed him one more time before he drove away. _

…

I snapped back in reality when the bell rang. I collected my things and went to my locker for the third time this morning. I met Alice on my way over there and we were now headed to the cafeteria.

We ordered our meal and sat down at our usual table with our friends. Jessica and Mike, who had been a couple since last semester, sat on one side of the table and Angela with Ben on the other. Alice and I sat down between all of them. We all talk about a trip to Port Angeles next weekend to just hang. And like Jessica said, and I quote; "it's been forever since we did something, I totally miss you guys, we have to do something. So are you in?" and yes, she said all that in just one breath. She must have Olympian-sized lungs. If there is such a thing, of course.

By the time lunch was over, the rain had started to pour down outside the windows. I headed to my last class of the day; History. When I walked through the door to the classroom, it was practically full. The last seat available was next to Tyler. Great.

I walked passed the tables until I reached the one that was free. I took a quick glance at Tyler before sitting down. I let out a sigh and placed my books in front of me. I shook my hair out, so that it landed on my back and turned my attention to the teacher.

"Today, we are going to talk about World War II," said Miss Johnson while she clapped her hands a little and smiled a largely to us. This was going to be a long day, I thought.

The lecture went on and Tyler didn't say a word to me the whole time. When it was about half of the class left, the teacher gave us a paper with some question about the things we had learned today. I took my pen and read the first question when I felt someone poke me in the side. I turned my head to my right and saw Tyler looking at me.

Taking a breath, I asked, "What?"

"Do you know the first question?" he whispered while taking a few glances at Miss Johnson.

I looked back at my own paper and read the question again.

_**When did the World War II break out and when was it over?**_

I turned my attention back to Tyler, who sat in the same position as before and was looking at me for the answer.

"It's all in the book," I said and opened up his book on the right side for him. I even pointed on the headline for the chapter where it was written.

He took one last look at me before turning his head to his own paper while mumbling a quick "thank you."I chuckled and went back to the next question.

After another half hour, the class was over. I packed my bag and stood up to put on my jacket.

"Hey Bella…I'm sorry about the other day." I turned around at the sound of my name and manage to hit someone in the face in the progress. My hands flung up to cover my mouth. I saw Tyler bending over a little, his hands covering his face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Tyler!" I said and stretched out my arms to help him. He stood up but was still covering his nose with his left hand. "Are you okay?"

"Aha…I'm fine." He let go of his nose and sniffed a few times.

"You really know how to get a guy to fall for you, girl!" He laughed and looked at me with an amused expression. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Are you really okay?" I asked again while taking my bag from the chair.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," he said and waved a hand in front of his face. "But hey, I'm sorry about the other night. About your boyfriend and everything…."

I looked at him before I answered. "It's okay, Tyler but just don't do it again. I'm with him, you can't change that, okay?"

"Yeah," he said and nodded with a forced smile on his lips. I took one last look at him.

"Well, I have to go. I will talk to you later," I said and gave him a little wave before heading for the door.

I headed to my locker and then out to my truck. I had just opened the door when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, beautiful." I smiled just by hearing those words.

"Hey," I answered while I threw my bag on the seat next to me before jumping in.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just about to head home for the day. You?"

"Ah, nothing. Just thinking about you." I did a little happy-dance in my head.

"You were?" I asked while putting the key in the ignition with a smile on my lips.

"Yeah. I miss you." His voice became more serious when he said that.

"I miss you, too."

We started to talk about what had happened since last time we spoke, which was yesterday. Yeah, we were really becoming that couple who would end the conversation on the phone with; "no, you hang up" and "no you."

About ten minutes later, I drove up on the driveway to my house. I cut the engine and opened the door while having the phone between my head and shoulder. We had a conversation about his brother, Emmett, and his new girlfriend, which Edward thought was no good for him.

"But you have to let him decide that for himself. If he likes her you have to let it go. There is nothing you can do, Edward," I said while I walked up the front porch.

"I know, I know. And I'm his baby-brother, he should be the one to be worried about me not the other way around," he chuckled.

"Well, I don't think he has anything to worry about now, right?" I chuckled.

"No," he laughed.

"Good," I said as I opened the door and walked in.

And like Edward knew, he asked, "Are you home yet?"

"Yes, I just got in," I laughed.

"Okay. I will call you later then?"

"Sounds good. Bye!"

"Bye, beautiful."

After we had hung up I started to make dinner and around six, Charlie got home. We ate and after, he went off to watch some TV while I went up to my room to do some homework.

I studied so that I forgot about the time. I felt a yawn escape my lips as I began to stand up. I placed the books on the desk and went to take a quick shower before bed. I took my time in there, just feeling how every muscle began to relax. When I was done I walked down the stairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I walk past the living room where Charlie still was and was watching some comedy show.

"Night!" I called before climbing up the stairs.

"Good night, Bells."

I threw myself on the bed and fell asleep instantly, dreaming about a certain boy.

**That's chapter 13!**

**And reviews are always welcome in all kinds of word and sizes!:D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there! a new chapter everyone!**

**There is not much to say, so just enjoy it!**

**oh, and: MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**

It was finally Friday and maybe I would see Edward tomorrow, were my first thoughts when I woke up, smiling. That and I really had to pee! I almost ran to the bathroom or it would have been an accident, I swear.

After coming out of the bathroom, I went to get dressed and then walked downstairs to get some breakfast. Charlie was already gone when I got there, so I just got a bowl of cereal before heading out.

I drove to school with the radio on and sang along to the lyrics of each song that came up. Life was really good at the moment. I turned into the school's parking lot and spotted a spot. But, before I knew it, another car did a drastic turn and took it. I just sat there, looking at the other driver with my mouth open. There was not much to see, the windows had a dense black tint. I then took a better look at the _car, _and oh my god. It couldn't be a cheap one, let me tell you that. It was a kind of small sports car or maybe a sports car is small, I have really no idea. And it was red, I mean really _red._It was shining in the morning sun actually. Then, the driver came out through one of the two doors. I'm not so proud of myself, because my first thought was; slut.

I mean, who dresses like that? She couldn't find a shorter skirt?

I must have been sitting there for a couple of minutes because I heard someone yelling at me to move. I pulled myself together and went to find another spot.

After finding one I went to class, where Alice stood, waiting for me.

"Hey, where have you been?" she asked as soon as she saw me. I smiled a faint smile before saying.

"There was this chick who took my spot just when I was about to park there." I let out a big sigh and adjusted my bag on my shoulder.

"Who was it?" Alice asked. I just shook my head.

"I have never seen her before, so I don't know. But never mind, we are going to be late if we're not start moving soon."

We didn't mention the new girl anymore. Instead, we talked about everything else while walking in and taking a seat.

The lesson was just a short one, we were handing a piece of paper to do where ever we wanted. So, Alice and I went to the study hall.

It was an easy task, took only about fifteen minutes to do. Of course, we started to talk about this weekend afterwards.

"But you're coming, right?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. Edward might be coming down…," I said and stared down on my fingers.

"Ask him if he wants to come then?" I looked up and meet Alice eyes; excitement writing all over her face. I looked down at my hand once again then up.

"I don't know, Alice . He doesn't know anyone."

"He knows you," she said and I smiled at her. "…and me," she continued.

"Fine, I will ask him. Okay, happy?" I said and winked at her.

"Very," she said and took a gum out of her pocket. And while offering me one she said, "Call him now." And it wasn't a question.

I just looked at her and she raised her eyebrow at me.

"What? You said you would ask him. So why not now?"

I shook my head while mumbling a _fine. _

I pulled out my phone from my pocket and dialed the number. It rang only a few times before I heard his voice.

"Hello, beautiful." I smiled and looked down at my paper in front of me because I could feel the blush taking over my cheeks.

"Hi," I said and took a breath.

"What´s up?"

"Nothing much, studying with Alice."

"And how is that coming?" I heard him chuckling on the other side.

"Actually kind of good," I laughed and looked up at Alice who was staring at me.

"You talking about me?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Kind of." I winked at her.

"Anything good?" she asked while she jumped in her seat.

"No," I simply said and focused on Edward.

"I wanted to ask you something," I said and I saw Alice giving me the thumbs up.

"Anything," he said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come on a little trip with me and a few friends?"

There was no hesitation behind his answer. "Yeah, sure. When is it?"

"Tomorrow," I said and bit my lip.

I heard him laugh a little on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, I can come. When should I be there?"

"Uhm, wait just a minute." I covered the phones speaker and looked at Alice for help.

"When should he be here?" I asked her.

"We are going around ten in the morning. So maybe nine?" I nodded my head and took my hand off the speaker.

"Can you come around nine?" I asked slowly and added; "in the morning" I saw Alice rolling her eyes at me. Frankly, I didn't care.

"Of course. Can I ask where we are going?" he asked.

" Port Angeles," I answered.

"Ask if Jasper wants to come." I snapped my head to Alice direction.

"What?" she said.

"Okay. So normal dressing then…" I only heard the end of what Edward said.

"Yeah. Alice is wondering if you could ask Jasper to come."

"Jasper? Uhm, sure. About that, I was meaning to ask you; is there something going on between those two? Because he has being acting a little weird since we came home."

I chuckled at his question.

"I have no idea but I think so. Sounds like the syndrome Alice has been having," I said and laugh a little.

"You talking about me again?" I just rolled my eyes at Alice before continuing.

"We will just have to see what's happening tomorrow, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess." We both laugh to that. I looked over at Alice again and she had poison in her eyes.

"I have to go. I think Alice is trying to kill me with her eyes," I said and chuckled.

"I would never forgive her if she did," Edward said.

"Then I have to go," I said and giggled.

"I will see you tomorrow then. Bye, beautiful."

"Bye." I closed the phone and put it down on the table.

"So?" I heard Alice saying.

I smiled at her.

"He would ask him."

"Good," was the only thing she said before she took her pen and started to doddle something on her paper in front of her. I stared at her for a while.

" Alice? Is there something you want to tell me?"

She met my eyes and grinned.

"No yet," she simply said and I didn't push it. But I was curious, I can tell you that.

The day finally came to an end. After school Alice had followed me home to cook something for dinner. She stayed and ate with me and Charlie. Then she and I went to my room and listened to music and talked. Not about Jasper, though. I guess she wasn't ready.

After she went home I watched a little TV with my father before heading to my room to get some sleep because tomorrow was almost around the corner.

…

I rolled over to my left side and placed my head up high on my pillow and laid my hand down next to it, letting out a sigh.

I most have been falling asleep again because I woke up by something or someone stroking my hair. I heard a moan escape my throat. I reached up my hand to pull away a strand of hair from my eyes. I then slowly opened them and was greeted by a bright light from the window. It was going to be sunny today.

I rubbed my eyes and rolled over on my back. I felt the weight in the bed switch. I looked at my left and saw Edward. I just looked him in the eyes for a while, not sure if this was real. Then he reached up his hand to stroke my cheek. I felt my eyes close again and leaned my head into his warm hand.

"Open your eyes," I heard him say and I did what he told me.

"Hey, beautiful." I couldn't help but smile. It was different to hear him say that face to face.

"Hey," I greeted and blinked a few times. We just lay there, watching each other.

Edward rolled over to his back and I placed my head on his chest and my hand on his stomach.

I remember doing this before. I tilted up my head and looked at him.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

He stroked my back a few times before saying, "A while." Then he smiled the most gorgeous smile in the world. That answered the question, I thought and smiled back.

He then leaned his head down a little and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes once again and settled back down against him.

"What time is it?" I mumbled into his shirt.

"Almost eight," he answered.

I let out a sigh and I felt Edward intertwined our fingers on his stomach.

"I've missed you," I said and hugged him.

"I've missed you, too. So much," he said and hugged me even tighter.

We laid there for quite a time when my phone started to ring.

"Don't go," Edward plead as I began to sit up.

"I have to," I answered and went to my jeans on the other side of the room.

"Hello?" I said after I dug my phone from my jean pocket.

"Hi! I was just checking if you were up," I went over to the bed again and sat down on the edge.

"Yeah, I'm up, Alice. "

"Good. So are we still taking my car today?" While Alice talked Edward had sneaked up behind me and was now placing small kisses on my neck. I felt goose bumps all over my body.

"Whaa, what did you say Alice ?" I stammered. I heard Edward chuckle behind me but he didn't stop.

"Are…we…still…taking my car?" she said and spelled out every word.

"Yes. Sounds good," I said.

"Okay…Bella, what's going on?"

"Nothing" I said a little too fast so I took a breath. "Nothing. I promise"

"Okay…" She didn't sound convinced. " I will see you soon then."

"Yeah, bye!" I quickly said and hung up. I turned my head to Edward.

"Why did you do that!" I said in a very girly voice. He just laughed at me.

"Because I want you all for myself," he said and pulled me back so that I was lying on my back. He lay on his side on his elbow next to me and stroked my arm.

"What if it was my dad? Oh god!" I said and looked at him.

"He knows I'm here," he said calmly and continued stroking my arm back and forth.

"He does?"

"He's the one who let me in."

"He's here? He's home?"

"No. He went fishing with a couple of friends from work. Would you please relax?" he chuckled.

I didn't answer. Was my dad really fine with me and my boyfriend home alone? He trusted me that much? Or Edward? Or us together?

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked as he leaned over me.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"You sure?" I nodded and reached my hands up to his hair.

"Yes."

He leaned down and kissed me like the world depended on it. And of course I kissed him back with just as much force.

I pushed him off me and rolled him over and sat up.

"What?" he asked.

"Bathroom," I simply said and disappeared.

When I got back Edward still sat on my bed with a magazine in his hands. He looked really focused so I didn't say anything when I walked in. I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt that could go along with it. I had just pulled out a shirt when I felt a pair of arms wrapping around my waist.

"You're a sneaky one, huh?"

I giggled and placed my hands on his before turning around. I wrapped them around his neck and smiled.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?"

"I've heard it a few times," I said and laughed. I stood on my toes and kissed him and I felt my body melt into one with his.

He broke the kiss after a while.

"You should eat something before we go," I look him in the eyes.

"Yes, food, now," I said very serious which made him laugh at me.

We went down and made some eggs and bacon together. It was nice, that we both had cooking like a hobby. We sat down and ate while talking about school and other stuff. At around ten Alice showed up like she said she would.

"You have everything?" Edward asked just as I was about to open the front door.

"Yeah," I answered and got the key from the table next to me.

"No purse or something?" I turned around to face him. I smiled at him.

"Do I look like anyone who wears purses?" He just looked at me for a few seconds.

"No, I guess not," he chuckled.

I opened the door and got out before locking it. Edward took my hand as soon as I turned around. We walked to the car and when I looked into the passenger seat I saw Jasper. I turned my gaze up to Edward, who was already looking at me.

"So Jasper tagged along, huh?" I smiled and tugged on Edward's hand as a sign for him to follow.

"Yep, I dropped him off at Alice's before heading here,"

"At her house? I hope her mother wasn't home" I giggled.

Edward didn't get the chance to answer because we now stood next to the car.

Jasper had opened the door and stood outside.

"Bella, nice to see you again," he said with a cute smile.

"Nice to see you too, Jasper." I smiled back.

"Come on, we are going to be late!" Alice yelled from the driver's seat.

We all rolled our eyes but did what we were told. The ride to Port Angeles went smoothly. We didn't say much. Alice and Jasper had a debate about which station that had the best music. Edward and I sat in the backseat. Holding each others hands and stealing a few glances every now and then. About a half hour later we reached our destination. We parked outside the mall and climbed out of the car.

"Where were we suppose to meet the others, Alice?" I asked while looking around me to see if I recognized anyone.

"At Taco Bell." Alice smiled.

Taco Bell? At half past ten in the morning? But of course I didn't say those question out aloud. Instead I felt Edward take my hand,.I gave him a little squeeze before we rushed after Alice and Jasper.

There were people everywhere. The town was full of all from kids with their parents, teenager to old people. You wouldn't think there were so many people up this early on a Saturday. But, I guess I was wrong.

We all sat down on a table next to the window, the one with the most seats as well. Edward went to sit closest to the window and I climbed in after him. He put his arm around my shoulder and I took his hand and intertwined our fingers. I loved doing that.

Jessica, Mike and all the others showed up not long after us. We all ordered breakfast except for me and Edward who had already eaten so we just took some milkshakes.

Just as the waiter went out to the kitchen again, Mike started to speak up.

"So, how long have you two been together?" he asked as he pointed his finger back and forth between Edward and me then putting his arm around Jessica.

I looked up at Edward who nodded his head.

"About a week," I saw all eyes on my but I continued, "...but you can say that we have known each other since we were little"

"You can say?" Jessica frowned at me.

"It's a long story," I sighed. And I didn't really want to share it with anybody else. It was Edward's and mine. It was our story.

And lucky enough they didn't seem to care. We continue our conversation elsewhere. We talked about how school was almost over, nearly only a year left before we graduate. We talked about the new movie, the one with the vampires, how good it was according to Jessica and the other girls. But I saw all the boys' expression on the faces, they didn't seem to like it, and I started to giggled.

I felt something in my side and looked to my right and saw Edward looking at me with a amused face.

"You want to share the fun?" he whispered into my ear.

I shivered next to him and I heard him chuckle. But I shook my head and smiled a genius smile.

…

Around one thirty all of the boys were sitting on one side of the table with the girls on the other. From what I could hear, the guys were talking about sports or something. Both Edward and Jasper seemed to like the other guys, they were talking non-stop with them which made me smile.

We, on the other hand had a talk about the vampire movie again. There was an endless chattering about who was the hottest actor in the movie.

And for me, as someone who hasn't even seen it yet, just sat there, nodding a few times like I followed in the discussion when I clearly wasn't.

So, I started to look out the window instead, to see the people walk by with their shopping bags in all kinds of sizes. There was a young woman walking by with a baby carriage before her and by the look of it her boyfriend on her right side. They laughed and she hit him playfully on the arm, they seemed happy. I found myself smiling to the scene in front of me. It looked nice, and I couldn't stop myself for thinking that those two people could be Edward and me in the future. I was kind of hoping, actually.

To have a baby boy with Edward would be incredible…

"Bella?" I turned my head to the direction of where my name came from and at the same time I felt something touching my arm. "Bella, honey? Are you okay?" I met Edward's concerned eyes.

"Yeah, yeah why wouldn't I be?" I was a little confused.

"Because you are crying, love." As he said that he caught a tear from my cheek. I hadn't even noticed I was crying. They just seemed so happy…

"No, I'm okay. Really" I smiled at him and he seemed to buy it. I couldn't get the little boy out of my head, he was so beautiful…

"Okay. We were talking about going to the park? You want to go?" I looked around me and saw that all of the others were on their way to put on their jackets and coats. I began to stand up.

"Yes. I could use some fresh air," I said and smiled at him. I had just put my jacket on and was on my way to go to the door when someone pulled me back again. I turned around and was met my Edward's chest. I looked up to his eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. I continued looking him in the eyes for a while. And I could feel my whole body screaming; _with you, I'm always okay_. And I smiled.

I reached my hand up to his cheek and then stood up on my toes;

"Yes," I whispered and I kissed him with all the passion I had. He didn't seem to mind, he returned the kiss.

"Are you coming or what?" We broke the kiss and spun our heads around at Alice 's voice. She and Jasper stood in the doorway, smiling at us. I smiled back and took Edward's hand in mine and started walking over to them.

…

We all walked to the park hand in hand with our loved ones. Even Alice and Jasper. I glanced at them and then up at Edward, he seemed to study them himself and when he met my stare, he smiled and we both shrugged our shoulders.

Jessica and Mike stopped and sat down on one of the benches and Angela and Ben on the other one. But Alice, Jasper, Edward and me continued walking off to a bridge which went to one side of the dam to the other. It was beautiful. The sun hit the surface of the water so that it shined up the whole dam.

I stopped at the one of the edges of the bridge and looked down. I felt Edward's hands around my waist so I leaned in to his body and closed my eyes, wishing that it could be like this forever. I felt him place his chin on my head and relax.

…

We stayed at the park for a while before Jessica came up with the idea of going out dancing. I could really feel my entire blood freeze. I hated dancing but Alice wanted to go and because she was our ride, we were kind of forced to.

It was now five thirty; the day had gone by just like that. I have had fun though. Jasper and I got into a heated discussion about rather the new "X-Men" movie were better than the old ones.

I personally thought the old ones were better but the way you got to follow the character in the new movie, was good. You get to see how they become the persons they are. But Jasper didn't want to hear it. He thought the new movie was the best one of all of them plus that he said a few other things as well, but let's just leave it at that.

The night went along pretty fast after that, both Alice and Edward got me to dance. Nothing I'm proud of, I'm sure they got themselves a nice laugh, including me.

But around eight thirty we all had to head home. Alice, me and the boys in her car and the rest of the gang in Mike's minivan.

We listen to the radio on the ride back home too, but this time Alice and Jasper didn't fight about the channel, thank God.

Alice dropped us off at my house.

"I will call you," was the only thing she said before driving off.

I just laughed at her and waved before heading for the porch. I opened the door and were greeted by darkness.

"Hello? Anybody home?" I called but no answer.

"I don't think there is anybody home." I heard Edward say. I stepped inside and searched for the light switch when I heard Edward close the door, which prevented me to find it without any light from the porch.

"What are you doing? I can't see anything," I said while I tried to feel the switch on the wall.

"Maybe that's the point." I didn't have the time to turn around before Edward threw me over on his back.

I felt myself stop breathing for a second before I started giggling.

"Put me down! What are you doing?" I hit him playfully on his back to put me down but he simply ignored it. He walked into the living room, I think by the way he turned when he took his step.

Suddenly he dropped me on something soft. The couch. There was lighter in here because of the moon light coming in through the windows.

"Edward…?" I asked a little curious but still with a laugh on my lips.

I both saw and felt him lean over me but he stopped a few inches in front of my face.

"What?" I asked.

"Your eyes, they are so beautiful in the moon light," he said before he kissed me.

I returned the kiss and my hands reached up to his hair, like a reflex. He's hands were down on my waist and I could feel his fingers on the lower part of my stomach.

We lay there, kissing, for an amount of minutes before we both heard someone put a key into the door. We jumped up and out of our seats so that we were sitting next to each other instead. I looked over at Edward in panic, who passed me the remote in silence.

I took it fast and threw a glanced over my shoulder before putting the TV on. I had just put it down next to me when I heard the door opened and after a few second, Charlie stood in the doorway.

"Why are you sitting here in the dark?" he asked as he went into the room and put on one of the little lamps in the window. He then looked over at me and said;

"You have something in your hair, Bells." I froze. He came over to where I was sitting and reached out his hand to my hair and pulled out something.

"A leaf," he said after a few seconds and smiled. I felt myself start breathing again.

"So, what have you to been up to?" he asked and looked at both me and Edward.

"We headed up to Port Angeles with Alice and few other of Bella's friends, sir," Edward said and I looked over at him in relief.

"Sounds nice. You want some popcorn for the movie?" my dad said and nodded his head to the TV where a movie was just about to start.

"Sounds…" I coughed a little, "…sounds good, dad"

"I will be right back then," he said and smiled before heading out to the kitchen.

I don't know why I reacted the way I did. Maybe it was because the way my dad had left this morning, like he trusted us and now, all of the sudden, I felt guilty. Like I had broken that trust. But we hadn't done anything wrong, so I don't know why I was feeling like this. I mean, I wasn't ready to have sex with Edward. I wasn't ready to have sex with anyone for that matter.

Woah, where did that come from?

I looked down at my hands and I felt my cheeks go red.

"What is it, Bella?" I turned to see Edward looking at me with an amused look on his face. And I felt myself starting to feel a little angry.

"What do you mean, _what is it_? My dad just walked in here, when we were… when we were, kissing!" I hissed. I saw him fighting off a laugh that was about to break out.

"It's not funny," I said seriously and placed my arms in front of my chest.

I felt Edward coming closer to me.

"Oh come on, babe. I'm sorry, but you just look so cute when you are angry." He turned my head to his with two fingers on my chin. But I still looked down on my lap.

"Bella, honey, do you forgive me?" he plead. I looked up and met his eyes; they looked like on a little puppy. And who could be mad at someone like that?

"Fine," I muttered.

Edward didn't get a chance to say something back because Charlie reappeared in the room.

"Are you staying over, Edward?" he asked while taking a handful of popcorn.

"Ehm…if Bella wants me to," he said and looked over at me. I nodded and bend forward to get some popcorn.

"It's settled then. I will go and get the blankets to the couch later."

"Why can't he sleep in my room?" I asked.

My dad just looked at me and then over at Edward and back to me.

"I don't think so," he simply said and sat down in one of the armchairs.

"Why not? You were the one to say yes the first night he came here, so why not now?"

"It's different".

"How?" I wasn't backing down now.

"Bells, come on. Look at you two." I saw Edward looking at me but I continued looking at my father.

"Nothing is going to happened, if that's what you think," I said very steadily.

He looked horrified between Edward and me and I was about to crack open of laughter by the look on his face.

"If I..." it looked like he gathered himself before continuing, "…if I so hear the smallest sound from your room, Bells. I swear to God…" he said a little too loud.

"Nothing will happen, sir. I promise," Edward said and I could see that he meant it.

"Yeah, dad. Nothing will happen." I couldn't help but smile a little when I said that, my dad looked so serious that it was funny.

But we didn't speak more about it; instead we watched the movie on the TV which was over about ten thirty. So Edward and I walked up to my room after promising my dad one more time that nothing would happen.

Edward threw himself on the bed when we got in to my room.

"Shit, I have never seen your dad like that before. It was almost scary," he said and placed his arms behind his head.

I went over to my closet to put on some shorts and a t-shirt.

"Welcome to my life," I said. I turned around and saw Edward' face, he looked like my dad had done before.

"Take it easy, I'm kidding, Edward." I saw him release the breath he was holding. I walked over to the bed and climbed up to him.

"It wasn't funny, missy," he said and began to tickle me.

I laughed so hard that I could feel the tears coming.

"Stop, stop!" I cried. "Pleeeasee!"

"Only because I'm so nice," he said and placed a kiss on my forehead. I dried the tears from my eyes and hit him playfully on the arm.

"Hey! Do you _want_ me to tickle you again?" He joked but I threw the blankets over me anyway so that he couldn't touch me.

"Hey, make room," he said as he climbed down next to me.

"Only if you are going to me nice," I teased.

"Nice is my middle name," he said and laid his arm under my waist and pulled me closer.

"Yeah, right," I laughed, which made him tickle me again.

"Stop! Or I will scream for Charlie to come and get you!" I said through my laughter.

"That's harsh even for you."

"That's life, my friend" I said and took a big breath. Edward hugged me closer and kissed my forehead once again and said;

"Good night, my love."

"Night" I answered and turned my head and kissed him before laying down again and falling into a dreamful slumber.

**sooo..? What did you think? :)**


End file.
